Between Darkness and Light
by Kelaria
Summary: If Padmé had lived, could there have been hope for Anakin?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Padme stood at the window of her private chamber aboard Senator Organa's ship, gazing out across the endless sea of stars. Luke and Leia were sleeping peacefully, along with most of the ship's crew, but Padme had found little rest since this voyage began.

She would sleep better once they reached Dantooine, she told herself for the thousandth time. It was a remote planet, small enough to escape notice, with a climate similar to Naboo; she would make a new home there, and raise her children in safety. Everything was going to be all right.

But still the tears came, as they had every day and night for the past four months. It wasn't supposed to be this way, she thought bitterly, eyes welling with tears. She should be home, and Anakin... Shaking her head stubbornly, she forced away the thought.

A soft knock at the door brought her back to the present. "Padme?" Senator Organa's voice came quietly from outside the door.

"Come in," she said, quickly wiping away her tears and composing herself as the senator entered her chamber.

"We've stopped to refuel... I saw your light," he apologized gently, looking at her with concern. She knew she must look awful; she could hide the tears, but the dark circles around her eyes betrayed her exhaustion. "Can I get you some tea? Perhaps it would help you to sleep," he asked hopefully.

"That would be nice, thank you," she said, offering him an apologetic smile. He had been so good to her since the twins were born; she was grateful for his kindness.

"All right, I'll be back in a moment," he smiled warmly, taking his leave with a respectful nod.

Padme walked softly toward the crib, smiling tenderly as she looked down at the sweet faces of her sleeping children. So peaceful. So innocent. So tiny...

Luke stirred slightly, and she touched his little hand reassuringly, quieting him. "Shhh, it's all right," she whispered, more to herself than to the baby, as he clutched her finger in his tiny fist. "You're safe now, there's nothing to be afraid of." Luke was a lighter sleeper than Leia, and sometimes his little face looked so worried, his tiny eyebrows furrowed as he dreamt fitfully... He was so much like his father that way, she smiled regretfully.

Yoda thought the similarities ran deeper, and believed that Luke possessed some of Anakin's gift; but Padme hoped that he was wrong. She wanted her children to have a normal life, far away from the corruption of the Empire, and her most fervent wish was that her son would be spared the burden of becoming a Jedi and joining the rebel alliance. Perhaps it wouldn't come to that; perhaps Emperor Palpatine would be overthrown, and peace restored, before Luke came of age.

At least Leia had not inherited Anakin's 'gift', Padme consoled herself, sighing. Everyone remarked how much her daughter looked like her; already a tiny princess, delicate and beautiful, with Padme's dark hair and eyes. But Luke was cursed with his father's looks, and even at four months, she could not look at her son without seeing Anakin.

She heard the door open; Senator Organa had returned with her tea. Tucking Luke's little hand back under the blanket, she turned, smiling gratefully... Then froze, heart pounding in shocked horror.

It wasn't Senator Organa.

He stood in the doorway, his menacing dark form a thousand times more terrifying in real life than it had seemed on the intercepted video transmissions she'd seen. The sound of his terrible breathing sent shivers of fear down her spine, and she trembled but held her ground, standing defiantly between him and the children.

Slowly he advanced upon her, his red lightsaber humming dangerously to life. His hideous mask was cold, expressionless, inhuman; he was more machine than man now, she knew. _Leave us alone,_ she wanted to scream; then, hurt and betrayed, _How could you!..._ But the words would not come.

She stood there, glaring at him angrily, tears streaming down her cheeks, for what seemed like an eternity. _Do it,_ she thought defiantly, her anger momentarily overcoming her fear. Then she thought of her children, and the tears sprang to her eyes, blurring her vision.

"Don't," she pleaded weakly, her voice faltering. "Please don't... Please..." she begged, weeping. But she knew it was over; this was the end. She hung her head in defeat, unable to look at his monstrous form any longer. "Ani, don't," she whispered pathetically, heartbroken, more to herself than to the inhuman thing that stood before her.

_Pooooh, khhhhh... Pooooh, khhhhhh... Pooooh, khhhhhhhh..._ She could hear the hum of his lightsaber coming slowly closer, almost touching her.

Then, as suddenly as he had appeared, Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, abruptly turned and stormed out of the chamber, lightsaber retracting and cape flowing behind him as he disappeared around the corner in an angry black swirl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_This was a bad idea,_ Obi-Wan realized, crawling through a ventilation shaft aboard Palpatine's Imperial Star Destroyer. The alarm had already sounded, parts of the ship were on fire, hundreds of clones were running through the hallways, and the ship's admiral was barking orders through the speaker system. _I'm guessing they know we're here._

It had taken him far too long to disable the shields, but they were finally down, and hopefully the rebel fleet could distract the Imperial troops for a bit longer... Opening a panel in the ventilation shaft, he peered cautiously down onto the command bridge, praying he was not too late.

He need not have feared. Yoda was doing just fine, easily holding his own against Palpatine and Vader, his tiny green lightsaber dancing gracefully just beyond the reach of their larger red ones. Dropping down from the ceiling, Obi-Wan joined the fray. "Sorry I'm late," he yelled over his shoulder, crashing against Palpatine and knocking him to the floor, their lightsabers locked together just inches from the Sith lord's throat.

Palpatine grinned sadistically, enjoying this turn of events. Obi-Wan realized once again too late that he was in over his head; a moment later he found himself thrown clear across the room, crashing violently against the far wall of the command bridge. He fell to the ground, certain that every bone in his body had been broken. But there was no time to think about that; Vader was upon him instantly.

Then somehow he was on his feet again, his lightsaber crashing against Vader's, matching him blow for blow. It was almost too easy, he realized as his wits returned. Vader fought with brute force, but his moves were all too predictable... _Do you remember nothing that I taught you, my old friend?_ Obi-Wan wondered sadly, momentarily feeling sorry for him.

He could see Yoda and Palpatine locked in a battle of a different kind on the bridge, the Jedi master blocking the savage bolts of energy that the Emperor was gleefully hurling at him. Obi-Wan knew he must act quickly; Yoda was still recovering from their last encounter, and would not be able to hold off the Emperor for long. Obi-Wan renewed his assault against Vader, slashing mercilessly at his former pupil and driving him backwards.

_It has to be done,_ he told himself sadly. The hastily-formed rebel alliance was grievously unprepared for today's mission, but it could not be helped. Two weeks earlier, Darth Vader had somehow managed to locate Padme and the children, inexplicably appearing in her private chamber aboard Senator Organa's ship. By some miracle he had not killed her outright, but he was able to telepathically sense her presence, and perhaps the children's as well; they would never be safe while he still lived.

_It is a kindness,_ he reminded himself again, dodging Vader's angry blows. Letting him live like this was crueler than death. He should have ended it on Mustafar, and Obi-Wan knew that it was his own fault that it had come to this. Anakin deserved better; he had failed him.

"I'm sorry," he said under his breath; then quick as lightning, he slashed at the dark figure, hacking off his mechanical right hand along with the lightsaber. It was all too easy, and he shook his head sadly. "Anakin, I'm sorry," he cried again, heartbroken, and with a final blow he struck through the heavy chest plate, shorting his circuitry and destroying the ventilator that kept him alive.

With a hideous, inhuman scream and a final, sickening _koooohhhhhhh_, Darth Vader collapsed to the floor, and did not move again.

It was over.

Obi-Wan hung his head, grief-stricken. "Goodbye, my friend," he wept softly, looking down sadly at the grotesque heap of blackened metal that had once been his beloved young padawan. "Forgive me," he cried, tears stinging his eyes as he reluctantly turned back to the command bridge to rejoin Yoda. Then he froze, horrified by what he saw.

The Emperor was still hurling bolts of energy at Yoda, but the old Jedi master was no longer blocking the assault. Instead, he sat peacefully on the floor, eyes closed in meditation, one hand held out to ward off the brunt of the attack; but some of the current now coursed through his tiny body, flickering and glowing.

"Master Yoda!" Obi-Wan cried, running to his aid. He leapt toward Emperor Palpatine in a desperate assault, but was thrown backwards by an invisible force, his lightsaber clattering across the floor away from him. He lay there for a moment, stunned, then crawled weakly toward Yoda, powerless to help him.

"Go now... you... must..." Yoda gasped painfully, with great effort, his eyes squeezed shut against the attack. "Finished here... your work is..."

"No," Obi-Wan choked, horrified. He stumbled to his feet, summoning his lightsaber toward him from across the room and joining Yoda in one last desperate attack. But once again he was thrown backwards, unable to help his master.

"Save yourself... you must..." Yoda urged weakly. "Need you... the children... do..." Exhausted, he hung his head, then slowly looked up at Obi-Wan with his sad, wise, kindly eyes. "Last... of the Jedi... you... are..."

With a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes again, bowing his head and adopting a peaceful, meditative pose. His tiny body shimmered for a moment, absorbing the violent electrical current and transforming it into an orb of beautiful, pure white light; then he was gone, vanished into thin air, leaving behind only a tiny crumpled brown cloak.

"No!" Obi-Wan yelled, grief-stricken, unable to breathe, his vision blinded by tears. This couldn't be happening.

"Hahahahahaaa," the Emperor laughed, delighted, walking slowly toward Obi-Wan, glancing at Vader's charred remains with amusement. "Good, good," he cackled happily. Obi-Wan stepped backward, heart pounding. "Good," Palpatine repeated, with a malevolent smile.

_Run, Obi-Wan,_ came a strangely familiar voice in his head. Qui-Gon? He looked around, startled, but could not see his old master. _You must leave now, quickly; there is nothing more you can do here. Run!_ Qui-Gon commanded urgently. Shocked and confused, Obi-Wan obeyed.

But it was too late. Excruciating shocks of pain coursed through his body, and the Emperor was upon him. He tried to ward off the attack with his lightsaber, but it was no good; he did not possess that kind of power. Screaming in agony, he writhed on the floor, unable to defend himself against the evil onslaught. _The last of the Jedi,_ he realized in shock and despair. _So this is how it ends._

Then, just as suddenly, the attack stopped, and he lay there, gasping for breath. When he was able to look up, he saw the Emperor reeling in agony, clutching at his throat against some unseen force, unable to breathe. Obi-Wan stared in confusion for a moment; then, in shocked disbelief, he drew his lightsaber, and in one swift stroke he sliced through Palpatine's neck. The Emperor's body crumpled to the floor, and his head rolled across the deck, finally laying still against the far wall.

Dropping his lightsaber, Obi-Wan collapsed to his knees, trembling in shock. He felt light-headed and weak, unable to comprehend what had just happened. The fires were spreading, and smoke was billowing around him...

_Run, Obi-Wan_, Qui-Gon's voice urged again, and he automatically obeyed. Coughing and choking on the smoke, he got shakily to his feet, grabbing his lightsaber and stumbling toward the exit. He tripped over something, and fell heavily to the ground, landing painfully on a heap of blackened, singed metal. "Ouch! Damn," he cursed, getting up again.

"Unghhhhh," came a weak moan beneath him, and a faint gasping sound. What the...? Obi-Wan squinted through the smoke that stung his eyes, and realized what he had tripped over.

Somehow, he was still alive. His electrical circuits had been destroyed, rendering his mechanical limbs useless, and the ventilator had been disabled - how many minutes ago? - yet still he lived, gasping painfully for each breath, suffocating beneath that horrible black mask.

_Finish it,_ he told himself, drawing his lightsaber. _Don't let him suffer any longer._ One swift stroke and it would be over, just like Palpatine. It was so easy. _So why is it so hard,_ he wondered bitterly, choking back tears.

"Finish it," echoed a weak, rasping voice, from behind the black mask. Vader's breath was coming in ragged gasps; he would not last much longer.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. _Yoda,_ he pleaded silently. _Qui-Gon_... But no answer came; only the terrible, painful gasps from beneath the mask. "Do it," Vader repeated, choking. But Obi-Wan could not.

_Last of the Jedi,_ he thought bitterly, hanging his head. _I cannot even complete the one task I was given._Retracting his lightsaber, he knelt beside Vader's charred remains and began to remove the mask. _I will do what I can to ease his passing,_ he resolved, _but I will not kill him. I cannot._

The back of his head was hideous, Obi-Wan saw, sickened, as he removed the helm. He knew that removing the mask would probably kill him, and that the acrid smoke that filled the command bridge was no better than the stuffy air he had been breathing; but he did not know what else to do. Bracing himself for a horror he dared not imagine, he lifted away the terrible black mask.

The sickly, pale figure beneath coughed weakly, gasping for breath. "Go," he rasped, choking on the smoke-filled air. Obi-Wan stared, grief-stricken, at the face of his old friend, eyes filling with tears. His hair had been burnt off and was growing back in patches, with a terrible scar on his forehead and across his left cheek; but the rest of his face had been mostly spared, suffering only minor burns. He was deathly pale, his eyes rimmed with red, skin stretched tight across his cheekbones, lips cracked and dry; but the face was unmistakably Anakin's.

"Go," Anakin repeated hoarsely, eyes burning with impatience. "Go!" Obi-Wan suddenly felt his throat tighten, and he clutched at it, gasping for air; but it wasn't the smoke that choked him. It was Anakin. With an annoyed sigh, the wretched figure released his telepathic grip, closing his eyes in exhaustion.

Obi-Wan stared at him in disbelief, regaining his breath and suddenly realizing what had happened to Palpatine. "That was you?" he asked, incredulous.

"Yes," he rasped weakly, eyes fluttering open in a look of reproach. "That's ten," he added, his cracked lips parting slightly in a shadow of his old familiar grin. "You can't say - that one didn't count," he breathed, coughing fitfully. He closed his eyes again, looking near death but quite pleased with himself.

Heartbroken, Obi-Wan realized that once again, Anakin had saved his life. "No, that one definitely counted, my friend," he agreed tenderly, putting a hand on Anakin's heavily-armored shoulder and managing an affectionate smile. "But I fear you have lost yet another lightsaber," he chided his young padawan with gentle concern.

"Bite me," Anakin rasped, a faint smile crossing his face. Then quietly, "Go. Get out of here." His breathing was slower now, frighteningly shallow, and his eyes remained closed. Obi-Wan knew that he must act quickly.

"Not without you," he said, gathering his friend's hulking metal form in his arms. "Come on!" He managed to drag him a few feet, but he was too heavy to lift, and Obi-Wan collapsed involuntarily in a fit of coughing, succumbing to the smoke. The bridge was on fire all around them, and it would soon reach Palpatine's nearby escape pod.

"Go," Anakin gasped urgently, shaking his head. "Go!" Weak as he was, there was an unyielding stubbornness in his glare. Obi-Wan knew what he had to do. Activating his lightsaber, he stood over his friend's inert body, hanging his head sadly.

Anakin looked up at him in brave defiance, unafraid. "Do it," he said dangerously, jaw clenched, eyes burning with fierce pride. Nodding slowly, Obi-Wan gave him one last apologetic look, and raised his lightsaber.

Four quick, carefully-aimed strokes plus a bit of messy hacking at his friend's chest was all it took. "I'm sorry," Obi-Wan whispered regretfully, sickened by what he had done. Then, gathering Anakin's mangled remains awkwardly in his arms, he hoisted him quickly over one shoulder and ran through the burning control bridge to the escape pod, his burden suddenly much lighter without the dead weight of the heavy black armor, ventilator, and mechanical limbs.

"I'm sorry, Anakin," he apologized again as he strapped what was left of him into the passenger seat of the escape pod. Anakin did not respond, but stubbornly refused to meet Obi-Wan's concerned gaze, his tear-filled eyes glaring angrily at nothing in particular, burning with a dark rage and taking on a faint yellow glow that was frighteningly inhuman...

Just before the Star Destroyer exploded, as he was hurtling through space in the Emperor's personal escape pod, Obi-Wan Kenobi, last of the Jedi, realized that the battle against Darth Vader had only just begun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Senator Bail Organa had a headache.

It had been nearly a month since the rebel attack against Palpatine's Imperial Star Destroyer, and for the past three weeks he had sat through endless senate debates as they attempted to make sense of what had happened and decide how to move forward. _Attempted_ being the key word.

Had they made any progress at all? he wondered, rubbing his temples wearily as he sat in his circular box in the senate assembly hall, half-listening to what was going on. Yes, he conceded, trying to focus on the positive. At this point it was generally agreed that Emperor Palpatine was dead, along with Darth Vader; that they had indeed been Sith lords; and that henceforth a democratic Republic should be restored. Beyond that, nothing was certain.

The clone army seemed to have retreated for the time being, along with the droids, though no one knew where they were, or who commanded them. As for the rebel forces who had organized the attack against Palpatine, it was suspected that they were under the leadership of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda, the last surviving members of the Jedi council; many of the senators felt they should be granted amnesty for their actions, but at the present time their location was also unknown.

As a member of the covert rebel alliance, Senator Organa knew that the truth was much more complicated, though he could not say so openly. Emperor Palpatine had indeed been killed, along with Master Yoda, tragically; but Darth Vader - the original target of the attack - had survived, and was now being held prisoner aboard Captain Antilles' ship.

Most disturbing of all was the fact that Obi-Wan Kenobi, whose task had been to destroy Vader, had decided to _rescue_ him instead, sabotaging the entire mission and creating an even bigger problem for the fledgling rebel alliance. Not only was Padme still in potential danger, but they had been forced to use extreme measures to keep Vader secured.

Senator Organa still had nightmares of the hideous, twisted creature being held aboard Antilles' ship. He had boarded the vessel shortly after Vader's capture, and Captain Antilles had taken him directly to the medical bay to see the prisoner. They had arrived to find the entire room destroyed, the floor strewn with heavy machinery and collapsed ceiling panels, a few of the medical staff clutching desperately at their throats while others ran for their lives...

And then he saw _it:_ a demonic, lizard-like monster crawling slowly towards him on the floor, screaming in pain and anger, his inhuman eyes glowing yellow with a terrible rage. The skin on his back was a twisted, charred ruin, and the mangled stumps of his arms and legs ended in bits of black metal and severed wires, remnants of Darth Vader's mechanical suit. But the face was Skywalker's, though horribly scarred and set in an expression of pure torture. Bail Organa had felt his own throat tighten, and found himself being choked mercilessly for several seconds before Captain Antilles managed to stun the wretched creature with a laser gun.

Since then, they had kept him heavily sedated, nearly catatonic, and securely shackled to his hospital bed; but at Obi-Wan's request, they had done everything they could to treat his injuries and keep him as comfortable as possible.

Organa would have preferred a quick execution to resolve this matter, but Obi-Wan had convinced him to keep Vader alive at least until the political situation settled down a bit. In the end he had gone against his better judgment and granted Obi-Wan's request; but he had his own reasons for keeping the Sith lord alive.

_Always two there are,_ Master Yoda had explained to the newly-formed rebel council a few months earlier. A master, and an apprentice. When one dies, another rises to fill his place. So as long as Vader lived... _At least we know where one is,_ Organa told himself.

As for the other, he feared he might know his whereabouts as well. Master Kenobi was far too attached to his former padawan; a true Jedi Master would have served the common good, and done what was required of him regardless of his personal feelings. But Obi-Wan had willfully disobeyed Master Yoda's orders and failed to kill Vader twice now.

Senator Organa had always held the young Jedi Master in high esteem, and respected him as a man of great wisdom, gentle compassion, admirable patience, and steadfast devotion to the Republic. He did not want to believe that Obi-Wan was capable of evil; but no one had suspected Palpatine either, until it was too late. They could not afford to make that mistake again.

Bail Organa was as knowledgeable in the ways of the Force as any other normal person, which was to say not at all; but he was a man of conscience, and had known in his heart that the Emperor's declaration of war against the Jedi had been wrong, although technically legal. That was why he had come to their aid and joined the rebellion five months ago, putting himself at great personal risk to do what he believed was right. But now he was not so certain.

Palpatine, Sifo-Dyas, Dooku, Skywalker... Too many of those trained in the Jedi arts had ultimately betrayed the Republic, just in the past decade that Organa had served in the senate. The Sith were the true enemies, he knew; but the Jedi were equally dangerous, and could be too easily turned to the Dark side. For all he knew, Kenobi might already be the new Sith lord.

Captain Antilles shared his unease, and had immediately taken General Kenobi into custody upon discovering Darth Vader aboard his escape pod. It pained Organa to think of the kindly, noble Jedi Master being unjustly held prisoner this past month; but he agreed that during this time of instability it was too dangerous to let a suspected Sith lord go free, especially since they already had more evidence against Kenobi than they had ever had against his predecessors.

Antilles had recovered the audio recorder aboard Palpatine's escape pod, and Organa had listened in chilled horror as General Kenobi explained to Vader that he must be patient; that most likely they would both be taken prisoner, but that he would do everything he could to free him as quickly as possible. "You must trust me, Anakin," he had said quietly, just before making contact with Captain Antilles and claiming that he had "captured" Lord Vader.

Senator Organa had spoken with Kenobi several times in his detention cell aboard Antilles' ship, and Obi-Wan had been cooperative and forgiving, understanding the need for caution; but he had petitioned relentlessly for Skywalker's cause, begging that they treat him well, provide him with proper medical care, and not turn him over to the senate until the political situation was more stable. Kenobi claimed that 'Anakin' had saved his life, and helped him to kill the Emperor in the end; he seemed to cling to a desperate, naiive hope that Vader could still be turned from the Dark side, and become his beloved padawan once again.

_He is blinded by his love for the boy he once knew,_ Organa realized sadly. Just as young Skywalker had been blinded by his love for Padme. _He has become a servant of the Dark, and his pupil has become his master._ Senator Organa had not wanted to admit it until now, but he could deny the truth no longer. _The Jedi are truly extinct._

He knew now what must be done. The rebel council had discussed the matter already, and agreed that it was beyond the senate's ability to handle. There was far too great a risk that Kenobi might be freed, Vader executed, or that both might escape if given over to the senate's custody. Organa had stalled for an entire month, hoping against hope that another solution might present itself; but it was time to move forward.

The rebel alliance would disband, and Captain Antilles would go into exile with the prisoners, leaving his wife and young son to believe he had been killed in battle. He and his crew had volunteered for this mission, and would now spend the rest of their lives on some remote, desolate planet, protecting the Republic against the Lords of the Sith; they would be the unsung heroes of the revolt against Palpatine.

_Could I have done that?_ he wondered, overcome by guilt. _Could I have made that kind of sacrifice?_ No. He was not a hero, nor a warrior; he was just another politician, and there were far too many of those around these days. The senate had adjourned for the day, having once again resolved nothing at all, and Organa smiled politely to his colleagues as he rose wearily and took his leave.

_Why did I go into politics,_ Senator Bail Organa asked himself for the thousandth time in his decade-long career. And for the thousandth time, he came back to the same answer. _Because someone has to do it._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Captain Antilles knocked on the door of Obi-Wan's detention cell. "General Kenobi," he said politely.

"Yes," Kenobi answered, and Antilles watched on the video monitor as the prisoner seated himself in the cell's interrogation chair, activating the restraints that held his wrists and ankles. He had been a cooperative prisoner thus far, and was allowed to move about the cell unrestrained most of the time; Antilles was grateful that he had not needed to enforce maximum security with Kenobi as he had with Vader. Still, he was nervous as he entered the suspected Sith lord's detention cell.

"I have received news from Senator Organa," he said, taking a seat across from Kenobi. _Stay calm. Don't let him know you're afraid._ "He fears the political situation has grown more dangerous; if they learn of what has happened they will surely call for Vader's execution, and possibly yours as well. We are moving you to a more secure location," he explained.

"I see," Kenobi nodded gravely, processing this disturbing news. "Yes, that does seem a wise decision. Do you have a new location in mind?" he inquired, his eyes filled with concern.

Antilles looked at the floor nervously, unable to meet the Sith lord's questioning gaze. "I'm sorry, General Kenobi; for your own protection that information is classified," he apologized uncomfortably.

"I understand," Kenobi said, patient but regretful. "Do you think we will have to remain in hiding for a long time?" Seeing Antilles' hesitant look, Kenobi smiled apologetically. "It's all right, you can tell me," he reassured him, stretching his fingers a bit.

"It's all right; I can tell you," Antilles agreed. "Yes, it's probably going to be a while longer," he admitted. "We're taking you to the Hoth system. There is an abandoned military base there; we should be able to hide there safely for quite some time." He hadn't meant to tell Kenobi all that, but it didn't really matter; he would have found out soon enough anyway.

"Hoth?" Kenobi asked, surprised and concerned. "I had heard that facility was abandoned due to the extreme climate. Are you sure the heating system is still operational?"

"No," Antilles said, "But we will get it working soon enough; it will be all right," he assured Kenobi. _Get out of here before he asks you any more questions._ "If you will excuse me, I must see to some repairs. We have stopped on Talos for refueling and maintenance, but we should be on our way again in a few hours."

"Yes, of course. Thank you," Kenobi said courteously, and Antilles nodded, taking his leave.

"Captain Antilles?" Kenobi called after him.

"Yes?" Antilles asked, turning around with a questioning look.

"I want to apologize for the trouble I've put you through, and the crew as well," he said, with an expression of sincere regret. "And I was thinking - if your men are to be sent to some icy wasteland for who knows how long, they deserve one last night out. Take them to the local cantina, buy them a drink; it would improve their morale," he suggested, gesturing casually with his fingers.

"It would improve their morale," Antilles agreed. That was actually not such a bad idea, he had to admit.

"If it would make you feel more comfortable, you can leave my restraints on," Kenobi offered. "Not even a Jedi could get out of these," he smiled ruefully, stretching his fingers and struggling vainly against the restraints that held his wrists and ankles.

"Not even a Jedi could get out of those," Antilles agreed. It was true, after all. Vader was deeply sedated and securely restrained as well; they would be all right for a few hours. "Thank you, you're right; I will take the men for a drink. And I apologize for your discomfort," he added sincerely. "I will try not to be too long."

"No worries," Kenobi smiled graciously, leaning back in the chair and making himself comfortable. "Take your time."

* * *

><p>"Artoo-Detoo, where are you going?" See-Threepio asked testily, chasing after the little blue and white astrodroid. "Get back here at once! Our orders are to guard the control room until Captain Antilles and his men return."<p>

But the little droid continued to zip down the hallway, blinking and beeping as it disappeared around the corner. "Come back, Artoo!" Threepio said again, hurrying to catch up. "Where are you going?" The R2 unit beeped in reply, continuing forward.

"The detention cells? Artoo, have you gone mad? They're holding a Sith lord in there!" He had heard whispered rumors about the two prisoners aboard the ship: a Sith lord named Obi-Wan Kenobi was being held in a detention cell, and another called Vader was in the medical ward; he was apparently ill, but for some reason the crew feared him more than the other.

_Antilles told me to check on them,_ Artoo beeped, unlocking the detention wing's outer door.

"When did he say that?" Threepio asked, confused. "And no more jokes about my memory," he added testily. Artoo was always reminding him that his mind had been wiped a few months earlier; Threepio found it rude and embarrassing. The little droid beeped his reply.

"Secret mission? What mission?" Threepio demanded, following him into the detention wing as Artoo beeped and whirred, stopping at the last cell and unlocking the door.

"Rescue them?" he asked, horrified. "Artoo, no! Stop that at once!" he demanded, smacking the little droid on the head. Artoo spat back a rude reply, finishing his task.

The door opened, and Artoo rolled inside. _Oh dear,_ Threepio thought worriedly as he followed him into the detention cell, _that R2 unit is going to be the end of me._

"Hello there," the Sith lord said with an amused smile, as Artoo began to unlock his restraints. "What took you so long?"

Artoo beeped at him, and Threepio suddenly realized that it was his job to translate.

"I am See-Threepio, human-cyborg relations," he began absurdly, sounding more confident than he felt. "And this is my counterpart, Artoo-Detoo."

"Yes, I know," the Sith lord smiled, eyes twinkling.

* * *

><p><em>Well that was ridiculously easy,<em> Obi-Wan thought to himself as he blasted into hyperspace with Anakin and the droids aboard his newly-acquired vessel. He'd had a full month to plan his escape, and even his backup plans had backup plans; but in the end he hadn't needed any of them, and had simply walked out the front door.

Even stealing a ship had been embarrassingly simple. This one had been docked not far from Antilles' ship, and judging by the numerous parking citations affixed to its hull, Obi-Wan guessed that the rightful owner would not come looking for it any time soon.

_Not that it even has a rightful owner,_ he consoled himself ruefully. Normally he did not condone stealing, but in extreme circumstances it could be justified. And with its classic, round design and snazzy blue and white paint job, the _Millennium Falcon_ was exactly the sort of ship that a gangster would own. Most likely its owner was in prison, or dead; and even if he returned to discover his ship stolen, he was not likely to report it to the police.

The next phase of their journey would be more difficult though, he knew, glancing with apprehension at the unconscious figure strapped into the co-pilot's seat. He had heard what had happened in Antilles' medical ward shortly after their capture, and knew that Anakin had been kept heavily sedated since then; he did not know what to expect when he regained consciousness.

_He has more reason to hate me than anyone in the entire universe,_ Obi-Wan realized once again, heartbroken, tears welling in his eyes as he forced himself to look at the terrible injuries he had caused. He had wrapped Anakin in his own brown cloak back in the hospital ward, and gently pulled the hood back now.

_It is better than I would have thought,_ he decided sadly, studying Anakin's scarred face. His hair had mostly grown back, and if it were just a bit longer it might completely cover the hideous gash that tore through the back and top of his head. The scar across his left cheek was terrible, but amazingly enough, the rest of his face looked all right. The burn scars were worse on his back and legs, but those could be hidden under clothing. Anakin would not be a monster.

_He is so strong,_ Obi-Wan realized proudly, smiling tenderly as he looked upon his old friend through tear-filled eyes. He had been surprised and amazed to find Anakin breathing on his own, without the aid of a ventilator or oxygen mask; he was still quite pale and weak, but otherwise seemed to be in good health.

Choking back his grief, Obi-Wan inspected the mutilated stumps of Anakin's arms and legs, and decided that the neuro-electrical implants had not been completely destroyed. Attaching new mechanical limbs would hopefully not be too difficult once they reached Kilaui, a neutral planet on the outer rim where they could safely regroup...

Physically, he would recover, Obi-Wan consoled himself sadly, gently pulling the cloak back around Anakin's scarred, broken body.

_That is not what terrifies me._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Something's happening. This isn't just a dream._

There have been so many dreams lately, it's hard to tell the difference. But this one is real. I think. Maybe.

Sometimes I'm a kid on Tatooine, and my mom is there. One time I won this awesome pod race. That was cool. Then I had this dream where Obi-Wan and I were on some mission - I don't remember why - and we were laughing about something. I can't remember what. Doesn't matter. But it was funny. That was a great dream.

There are bad dreams too. I hate those. The worst is when Obi-Wan killed me. Chopped me up in a million pieces and set me on fire and left me to die. And he laughed at me.

No. That was Palpatine. I get confused.

I don't want to think about that.

I want to think about Padme.

But I can't. Can't get stupid Palpatine out of my head.

He's the one who laughed at me. Not Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan killed me. Again. And Palpatine laughed. Thought it was funny. Asshole. I hate him.

I choked him though. Really hard. He was trying to kill Obi-Wan and I choked him. Do you know how hard you have to squeeze to choke a Sith lord? Nobody can do that. Nobody but me. I did it. It felt good. Then Obi-Wan chopped his head off. Yeah. That was awesome.

I was free. For the first time in my entire life I was free.

I was a slave my whole life. First to Watto. Then the Jedi, with their 'Yes Master' and 'No Master' and 'I'm sorry Master' for every damn thing... But Palpatine was worse. At least the Jedi have the decency to feel sad when you die. They don't laugh at you.

Yoda says when you die you become one with the Force. No, it was more like: One, with the Force, become, you will. Ha. Something like that. I never got why someone as smart as him couldn't figure out how to put a sentence together properly. Doesn't matter. Kind of funny though.

I wanted to become one with the Force. I didn't want to be some hideous monster, the most hated man in the entire galaxy. I wanted to die.

But Obi-Wan ruined that. First he killed me. Then he wouldn't let me die. Make up your mind why don't you. Sometimes he really pisses me off that way.

Everything was good. I killed Palpatine, the prophecy was fulfilled. I was free. Then... Ow! Yeah thanks Obi-Wan for tripping over me. I'm trying to die here. Go away.

But of course he had to take my mask off. And then with the emotional crap. I always hated when my mom did that, and Obi-Wan is even worse. He always tried to be my father, but he sucked at it. I like that he tried though.

OK, you want to talk to me, I guess I got a couple minutes. But this smoke is getting pretty bad, and there's fire everywhere... Seriously, Obi-Wan, this is no joke. This thing's going to explode any second. Get out of here.

Then - oh crap he's going to do it. He's killing me. For real this time. I can't let him know I'm scared. Do it. Go ahead. I deserve it. I was bad. Do it!

What...? What did you do? Not again. Don't do this to me again Obi-Wan. He did it again. He chopped me up. I hate you. Now you've made me cry. I hate it when I cry.

I know you're trying to save me, but it's no good. Don't you get it? Death is better than this. Better than having to live with what I did. There is nothing left for me. Nothing. I was going to die, and finally have some peace, and you took that away from me.

And now you're telling me I'll be taken prisoner? That I have to be patient and trust you? What exactly is your plan here?

No way. I'm not going to be locked up, I'm not going to be a slave again. I'm tired of people I trust betraying me. I'm getting out of here.

Best part about having no hands is that I can't focus my power, it just splatters all over the place. One blast and I took down the whole room, ceiling and all. That was cool. I can choke three people at the same time. I'm getting better at this.

Crap, there's Organa, standing there looking all fancy... I hate him. Where is Padme, what have you been doing to her? If you've touched her I will kill you...

Oh great. Ow. Stun lasers suck. I hate you all.

I'm being drugged. I know it. This isn't normal. I don't usually sleep this much. But it's OK. I don't mind really. Sleep is nice.

I was bad. I know that. You think I don't know that? I do. That's what happens when you piss me off. When you chop me up and burn me and leave me to die. I turn into some horrible monster. I hope you're happy.

No, it wasn't him. It was Palpatine. It was Palpatine all along.

But I don't want to think about that right now.

I want to think about Padme.

Damn you, Obi-Wan, I was having a good dream. And then you came in. I thought you'd come in through the ceiling. That's how we do things. We go through the ceiling. But you came in the door. I think. Maybe I just dreamed it. Yeah, that was just a dream.

He'll come for me though. He promised he would. Obi-Wan always keeps his promises. He's the one who comes and gets you out when you think nobody will. He will come for me.

And when he does, I will be good. I won't mess things up this time. I will listen to him, and do what he says, and I will be good.

_I will be good..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Anakin! Anakin, can you hear me?"

Anakin stirred slightly, blinking. _Crap! Where am I?_ His head was spinning, and he felt drowsy and disoriented, but gathered that he was aboard some kind of space vessel. Obi-Wan was peering into his eyes anxiously.

"Yes, Master," he replied automatically, sitting up straighter and squinting at the control panel. _When in doubt just say Yes Master._ "I'm sorry, Master, I must have fallen asleep. What did I miss?"

Then he remembered. _Oh, no. No no no no no._

"What did you miss?" Obi-Wan repeated, blinking in astonishment. "Anakin, you - " he broke off, at a loss for words. "What is the last thing you remember?"

_No, no, no. No..._ Shuddering involuntarily, Anakin slumped forward, burying his face in his hands; only to realize he didn't have any. _This isn't happening. This can't be happening. This isn't real. Oh, crap, it's happening. It is real._

"Anakin... Anakin, are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked, deeply concerned, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. _Damn you, Obi-Wan. Stop being so nice to me. I don't deserve it. Come on, pull it together here. Be good. Don't mess this up._

"Yes Master," Anakin choked shakily, taking a shallow, gasping breath and trying to compose himself. "I'm sorry, Master," he added with painful regret, managing a brief, remorseful glance at Obi-Wan and hanging his head sadly. _How does one apologize for becoming a Sith lord?_

"It's all right," Obi-Wan said gently. "Anakin, I'm sorry too." _Don't apologize to me, Obi-Wan. This wasn't your fault._ "Anakin, these past five months have been a nightmare for both of us, and perhaps one day we will speak of what happened," he said quietly. "But not today. Right now we're not going to look back; we're going to move forward from here. Is that understood?"

_Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you._ "Yes Master," Anakin replied humbly, nodding. Obi-Wan knew the game; they'd played it many times before. _This is what we do when I screw up and get us into trouble. I just keep saying Yes Master and Obi-Wan finds a way to make it all work out._

"Good," Obi-Wan said, satisfied. "Now, we're on our way to Kilaui; we're going to get you to a hospital, and then figure things out from there. We're in a bit of a situation, I'm afraid," he explained. "The senate thinks you're dead, and that I'm in charge of the rebel alliance; whereas the rebel alliance believes us both to be Sith lords," he continued with a rueful sigh. "I fear we're going to have to keep a low profile for a while."

_Works for me. I could use a vacation from politics._ "Yes Master," Anakin said politely.

"The good news is that things are peaceful for the moment. The Republic has been restored, and the clone and droid armies have retreated," Obi-Wan informed him. "Though no one seems to know where they are," he mused thoughtfully, staring out the window.

"Yes Master," Anakin replied automatically. _Wait! What did he say?_ "Master," he said urgently, daring to meet his gaze for a moment before casting his eyes downward again. "I know where they are," he admitted nervously. _Oh crap. This is not good._

"You do?" Obi-Wan asked, astonished. Then he remembered. "Of course you do," he said gently. "Anakin, what do you know?"

"They are near the Xandari system, Master," Anakin informed him. "The droids have been deactivated, but the clones are building a Death Star. It's nearly half finished already." He glanced at Obi-Wan anxiously. _We have to stop them. Seriously, Obi-Wan, we have to blow this thing up._

"A Death Star?" Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed. "What is that?"

"A mobile space station, Master," Anakin explained nervously. "It can house the entire clone army, a fleet of Star Destroyers, and has enough fire power to destroy a small planet. Or it will, when it's completed."

"Do you know when that will be?" Obi-Wan asked, deeply troubled by the news.

"At least several months, Master. Perhaps a year or more," Anakin replied. _Let's go blow it up right now. I'm ready._

"I see," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully, nodding. "Thank you, Anakin. That is extremely helpful information, and the rebel alliance must learn of it immediately. I will send a message to Senator Organa when we reach Kilaui; perhaps they will come to their senses and allow us to return."

"Yes Master," Anakin replied, heart sinking. _Return? I can't return. Not now. Not ever._ "Master," he asked quietly, feeling his chest tighten with anxiety, "What is to become of me? I am to be executed, aren't I?"

Obi-Wan shook his head sadly. "I don't know, Anakin. That's why we're staying away for now. I've been thinking it through for the past month, and nothing is certain, but it's possible that you might receive a full pardon. You were acting under the direct orders of Emperor Palpatine, so in that sense everything you did was technically legal," he sighed. "And following that line of reasoning, I am in more trouble than you are right now," he added with a rueful smile.

Anakin hung his head in grief. "I'm sorry, Master. I can't tell you enough times how sorry I am. I've ruined everything, I've - " he broke off tearfully, shaking his head.

"Anakin, we are not going to speak of that," Obi-Wan reminded him sternly. "Not now. Listen to me, Anakin. We are going to move forward, and not look back. We are going to rebuild the Order, find new younglings to train, and do whatever needs to be done, you and I, together. Are you with me, Anakin?"

Anakin gaped at him in shocked disbelief. _He trusts me with younglings? I'm not expelled from the Order, after what I did? _"Yes, Master," he answered nervously, stunned. "Master, am I - will I still be a Jedi?" Am I not to be punished?"

Obi-Wan sighed in frustration. "Anakin, do you remember nothing of your training?" he asked, exasperated. "Punishment, revenge, that is of the Dark side. No, you are not to be punished. And _I_ can't tell you whether or not you will still be a Jedi; you alone can decide that. Why do you think the Council wouldn't grant you the title of Master? You have the talent, Anakin, that was never in dispute; it's the wisdom you lack. And if they had made you a Master, would it have made you any wiser? It's not a title, Anakin; it's a state of being, a way of life. If you want to be a Jedi, _be_ a Jedi. Uphold your vows, devote your life to the Order, give up your attachments, and do not give in to feelings of pride, anger, hatred, fear, _despair_," he added pointedly, glancing regretfully at Anakin. "Ultimately, your actions from this day forward will decide whether or not you are a Jedi."

_He's right... I can't believe I never got it before but he's right. It's up to me._

"Yes Master," Anakin replied, blinking as he tried to process the information. _I can still be a Jedi. I just have to uphold my vows. Damn, I don't even remember my vows. I was so caught up in the excitement of the ceremony I just kept saying 'I do' to everything, and thinking how cool it was to be a Knight, and wanting to impress Padme... I am such an idiot._

"Master?" Anakin asked hesitantly. "Would it be possible to- I- I'd like to take the vows again," he said, casting his eyes downward, heart fluttering nervously. "I want to get it right this time."

Obi-Wan stared at him in surprise, then nodded, smiling. "Of course," he said gently, kneeling before Anakin and putting a hand on his shoulder. That wasn't how it was normally done, but under the circumstances...

"Do you, Anakin Skywalker, swear to defend the Republic, and to uphold peace and democracy in the Galaxy?"

_I broke that one when I helped Palpatine to become Emperor._ "I do."

"Do you renounce the Dark side of the Force, along with feelings of anger, hatred, fear, pride, ambition, and selfish desires?"

_I've had a good, close look at the Dark side. I'm not going there again._ "I do."

"Do you give up all property and personal attachments, and devote your life in service to the Order?"

_I have no attachments. Mom's dead, Padme hates me, and now I'm a mutant freak anyhow. It's over, I know that. Plus it was just plain wrong. I took a vow, and I broke it. It won't happen again. I'm going to keep my promises and do things right this time._ "I do."

"Rise, Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight," Obi-Wan said proudly, with an affectionate smile. "When you get a chance," he added quickly. "It's really more a figure of speech."

"Thank you, Master," Anakin said with an embarrassed laugh, bowing his head. "I won't let you down this time, Master," he promised.

"It is good to have you back, Anakin," Obi-Wan smiled warmly, eyes twinkling. "I have missed you."

"I have missed you as well, Master," Anakin admitted shyly. _It is good to be back._

Giving him an encouraging pat on the shoulder, Obi-Wan returned to the pilot's seat. "We should be coming up on Kilaui soon," he said. "Our first order of business is to get you to a hospital. Then I shall arrange to send a message to Senator Organa in a way that will not betray our location, until we can be officially pardoned... Anakin, what's wrong?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

_Padme! She's hurt - she's bleeding... Tied up, inside a cave... She's frightened, and alone..._

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan repeated, peering at him anxiously.

_No. This is exactly the sort of thing that gets you into trouble. It's not real._ "Sorry, Master," Anakin apologized, struggling to compose himself. _It's not real. Ignore it._ "You were saying... A message to Organa?" he asked, distracted. _Relax. Breathe._ He could feel his heart racing.

"You are conflicted," Obi-Wan observed quietly. "I sense fear, Anakin. What is it?"

_Damn you, Obi-Wan. Get out of my head._ "I had a - a hallucination, Master. It's probably the drugs," he answered, trying to push the vision away.

"A hallucination?" Obi-Wan asked, concerned. "Tell me."

Anakin shook his head in apology. "Master, it was - " He sighed, shrugging. "It was Padme, Master. I know I must give up my attachment. I'm sorry, Master, it just came. I couldn't help it."

"It's all right," Obi-Wan said gently. "Anakin, you have had these visions before, and they have been true in the past. What did you see?"

_It's not real. I have to stop daydreaming about her. This is embarrassing._ "I saw her bound and gagged, in a cave. She was alone, frightened, and hurt," he admitted reluctantly, shaking his head. "It was nothing, Master. I apologize."

Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully. "She was in a cave, you say?" he inquired, curious.

"Yes Master," Anakin replied, still trying to steady his shallow breathing.

"Then it was probably not real," Obi-Wan said gently. "Padme is on Dantooine; there are no caves on that planet," he reassured him.

_No. That's not right._ "Master, she's not on Dantooine," Anakin said, blinking. "She's on Kashyyyk." _This is for real. This is no joke._

"Kashyyyk?" Obi-Wan asked, surprised. "Are you certain?"

"Yes Master," Anakin nodded, closing his eyes and trying to calm himself. "She's been there for the past month." _I have felt it._

Obi-Wan nodded solemnly, trusting Anakin's instinct. "So she is under the protection of the Wookiees," he mused. "They must have moved her again after we were taken into custody." He looked up in alarm. "Anakin, the Wookiees have a superstitious fear of caves; they refuse to set foot in them," he said. "If something has happened and she is truly in danger, they may not find her. Search your feelings, Anakin," he said, concerned. "Regardless of your attachment to Padme, do you believe your vision to be a true one?"

_I should say no. This is a bad idea._ "Master, she is the last person in the entire galaxy that I want to see right now," he said, miserable. "But yes, I believe the vision is a true one, and that she is in immediate danger, and needs our help."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Then we shall go," he resolved, setting a new course and preparing for the jump to hyperspace. "But I shall handle this myself," he admonished Anakin sternly. "You are not to get involved."

"Yes Master," Anakin replied gratefully, closing his eyes and letting out a relieved sigh.

_I don't want to see her. Not like this. Never again.  
><em>  
><em>It's not like I'd be much help anyway.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

_Khhhhhhhhh... Khhhhhhhhhhh... Khhhhhhhhhhhhh... _

_Padme smiled, stifling a giggle. Ani was so cute when he snored. It wasn't really even a proper snore; just an adorable snuffling sound he made, and only when he was extremely tired. _

_The Jedi Council overworked him, she worried, gazing tenderly at the half-naked figure that lay beside her. It had been months since she had seen him last, and his hair had grown long and curly; Padme thought it looked pretty that way. She stroked it softly, kissing the little scar on his right temple, overcome with relief that he was safely home again. My beautiful Jedi Knight... Smiling, she closed her eyes blissfully, soothed by the sound of his breathing. _

_"Ani, I've been thinking about names for the baby," she said dreamily. "What do you think of Luke, for a boy, or Leia if it's a girl?" she asked, smiling at him. _

_"Those are perfect names, Padme," he agreed, his voice low and robotic. Then, turning his black helmet slowly toward her, he reached out a gloved hand and began to squeeze..._

Padme awoke, gasping in fright.

She was inside a cavern, deep beneath a hill on the Wookiee planet of Kashyyyk. A faint light filtered through the jagged rocky ceiling from an opening high above, and strewn about were shards of long white bones and ancient Wookiee skulls, along with... Something else. _Dragon_ was the only word that came to mind... But thankfully, it too had become a monstrous white skeleton ages ago.

_I have awakened from one nightmare into another._

That had been the story of her life these past five months. Since that terrible night on Mustafar, she and the twins had been moved around more times than she could count, in a desperate attempt by the rebel alliance to keep her safely beyond Vader's grasp.

She had come to Kashyyyk a month ago, after receiving the grievous news that not only had Vader survived the rebel attack on Palpatine's Star Destroyer, but that General Kenobi had also tragically turned to the Dark side. It broke Padme's heart to learn of Obi-Wan's betrayal, and she had not wanted to believe it at first; but these were terrible times, and over the past month she had come to accept the truth. The only good news was that Kenobi and Vader had both been captured, and were now being sent to a maximum security facility on Hoth.

Luke and Leia had been sent into hiding as well, and Padme did not know where they were, but Senator Organa assured her that they were being well cared for. She missed them terribly, but had agreed that for the time being they would be safer somewhere else. Now she was grateful for that decision.

Padme had been hoping to return home to them soon, once Kenobi and Vader were safely imprisoned; but recent events had complicated the situation even further. Three days ago, while walking in the forest outside the Wookiee village, she had been abducted by a solitary clone trooper, apparently a straggling survivor of the battle five months earlier, and was now being held captive.

He had shackled her hands behind her back, and had attempted to question her at first, apparently assuming that she was a valuable hostage; but beyond that, he had simply left her alone most of the time. Clones were not bred for leadership, and Padme sensed that he really didn't have a plan for what to do with her, aside from keeping her tied up.

To make matters worse, he had gone out hunting yesterday morning, leaving her bound and gagged so she couldn't call for help; but he had not returned, and Padme worried that something had happened to him. She'd had nothing to eat since two days ago, and was starting to feel very light-headed and weak. If the clone trooper did not return soon, she feared that she would become yet another addition to the cave's collection of shiny white bones.

The Wookiees had been searching for her nonstop, she knew, and she could hear their anxious roars even now; but they would never find her here. Padme had grown very fond of them over the past month, and had learned some of their ways; they believed a terrible monster lived under the hills of Kashyyyk, and for generations they had not dared to set foot in the caverns. Judging by the massive skeleton that lay across the floor nearby, Padme guessed that she had discovered the truth behind their superstition.

She had tried to escape, of course, attempting to climb up to the rocky ledge above her head; but the shackles made it impossible, and she had fallen several times, and was now badly scraped up and bleeding. She'd even tried to move the monstrous skull closer to the ledge to use as a step, but had found that it was firmly cemented to the cavern floor.

There was only one thing left to do. Sitting with her back to the wall, she awkwardly positioned a long, jagged shard of Wookiee thighbone between her knees, and once again set about sawing through the gag that bound her mouth. The synthetic material was unyielding, but thread by thread she would cut through it. If the Wookiees heard her calling for help, they would set aside their fears and come looking for her.

_They will come. Someone will come._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, miles away...<em>

Chewbacca peered nervously into the mouth of the cavern. "Raaauuughh?" he asked, hoping that Padme would answer, and preferably come out on her own... But there was no reply. She was probably not in there; they should move on to the next one.

_No._ He had to at least try to look inside, just a little bit. "Rouuff," he said to Tarfful, hoping that the big sissy would join him this time.

"Auugghhh," Tarfful replied as always, stubbornly refusing to enter.

Summoning his courage, Chewbacca stepped into the cave. "Raaauuughh?" he asked again nervously, heart pounding, crossbow at the ready. He took another step, then another... One more and it would be the farthest he'd ever gone...

Suddenly, a giant flapping bat-like creature came at him from out of nowhere. "WAAAAAAAAUUUUGGHHH!" Chewbacca yelled in panic as he ran from the cave, arms flailing wildly.

* * *

><p><em>Hidden just out of sight of the Wookiee village...<em>

Anakin sat in the machine room of the _Millennium Falcon_, working on the hyperdrive with the help of Artoo and See-Threepio. Their trip to Kashyyyk had taken longer than he would have liked, and feeling pathetically useless on this mission, he figured at least he could mess with the hyperdrive a bit. The _Millennium Falcon_ had not been designed for speed, but Anakin knew how to fix that easily enough.

_I'm good at fixing things. Always was. When I get done with this, it'll be the fastest ship in the galaxy._

Of course, Artoo and Threepio were doing most of the actual work, under Anakin's instruction; but he had managed to levitate Artoo a couple times to help him reach some of the higher control panels.

He hoped that Obi-Wan wasn't having any trouble finding Padme. Anakin had pointed him in the right direction, and if all went according to plan, he should be back within the hour. But if Anakin had learned anything at all as Obi-Wan's padawan, it was that his Master's plans rarely turned out the way he expected them to. Normally Anakin saw this as a fun challenge, but today he was praying that for once there would be no surprises. _Find her and get her back to the village. It's very simple. Don't bring her here. She can't see me like this._

_No. A Jedi is not vain._ Still, he felt foolish with no arms or legs, bundled up in Obi-Wan's cloak and looking for all the world like a Jawa. _If I turn evil again I can even do the glowy eye thing,_ he thought ruefully.

He had seen his face once, shortly after it happened, and knew that it was repulsive. He had not wanted to look again. _Kind of scary to think that between the two of us, Palpatine ended up being the pretty one. I deserve it though. I deserve every single scar._

Mostly he was just glad to be breathing on his own again. He'd hated the mask. The rest he wasn't so worried about; losing limbs was really not such a big deal, and had become a specialty of his. In a lot of ways mechanical ones were better anyway. Stronger. _Just like me. I will be stronger and better this time. I'm not going to screw up again._

Forcing the painful memories away, Anakin realized it was time to finish his work and put the hyperdrive back together. Obi-Wan would be returning soon, and the faster they got off this planet, the better.

* * *

><p><em>Back in the cavern...<em>

"Padme."

"Mmmmppphhhggghhh!" she screamed, startled. She had been so intent on cutting through her gag, she hadn't heard him coming. Heart pounding wildly, she suddenly and inexplicably found herself face-to-face with Obi-Wan Kenobi, Lord of the Sith.

"Padme, are you all right?" he asked, feigning concern.

"Mmm mmgh mmmmm Mmmmmggghhh!" she yelled at him angrily, eyes blazing in defiance.

"Padme! Padme, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to rescue you," he lied, reaching his evil hands toward her face.

"Mmmmmgghhh!" she yelled, kicking him.

* * *

><p><em>At the entrance to the cavern...<em>

Chewbacca cocked his head, motioning for Tarfful to be quiet. He thought he'd heard something... Voices, coming from inside the cavern. Human voices. _Padme!_

Tarfful heard it too. Sharing a nervous look, they both stepped cautiously inside the cave. This was serious: Padme was in danger, and they would rescue her, no matter how terrifying it was.

Following the sound, they felt their way through the narrow, winding tunnel. It was pitch black, and Chewbacca could feel his heart pounding inside his chest. The voices were getting closer; it wasn't much farther now. He could hear Tarfful's soft, padding footsteps behind him, and was glad that for once, when it really mattered, he had his back.

He recognized Padme's voice, as well as a man's; it sounded like they were arguing. Another pesky clone trooper, Chewbacca realized angrily. After five months, they were still finding survivors of the battle; they had killed another just yesterday.

Seeing a faint light just ahead, he and Tarfful approached silently, staying in the shadows. Chewbacca peered cautiously over the ledge... Then he froze, horrified.

It was a tremendous cavern with a high ceiling, and scattered all over the floor were piles of broken bones and Wookiee skulls. Even more terrifying was the enormous skeletal monster that lay across the cavern floor. Quickly, he turned back to Tarfful, clamping a paw over his mouth and warning him not to scream. Tarfful nodded apprehensively.

Peering farther over the ledge, he spied Padme and the clone trooper... Except it wasn't a clone trooper. Clones had dark hair, and this one's was reddish-brown... Heart racing, Chewbacca recognized the escaped Sith lord that Organa had warned them about in a transmission earlier that morning.

He also saw that Padme was hurt, and bleeding. _Bastard!_ Motioning to Tarfful, he drew his crossbow and crept stealthily to the end of the tunnel. Tarfful was right behind him, and Chewbacca signaled to him. _Capture, not kill._ Organa had said that he was not to be killed. But if it came to that, they would not hesitate.

"RAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHH!" they yelled simultaneously, jumping down into the cavern, crossbows drawn. The Sith lord spun around and looked up at them, startled. "Raaaauugghhh!" Chewbacca yelled again, threatening him with his crossbow.

Realizing that he was no match against two Wookiees, the Sith lord wisely raised his hands in surrender.

* * *

><p><em>Several hours later, back at the Wookiee village...<em>

Obi-Wan sat with his back to a tree, securely bound with several layers of heavy rope, in a small, rustic treehouse at the edge of the village. It had a thatched roof, with walls on three sides, but the front was open, and he could look out to see the first stars appearing in the evening sky.

The rescue operation had not gone entirely according to plan, he admitted ruefully; but after much discussion, Padme finally seemed to agree that this entire situation had been an unfortunate misunderstanding, and that he was in fact not a Sith lord. She was speaking to Senator Organa now via transmission, and Obi-Wan was fairly confident that the matter would soon be resolved, and that he and Anakin would be pardoned and allowed to return.

He hoped that Anakin was all right. It had been several hours, and he had not meant to leave him alone for so long. At least he had Artoo and Threepio with him, and there was plenty of food on board; Anakin was resourceful, and could take care of himself. That was what worried him. Anakin had never been one to sit around doing nothing; Obi-Wan dared not imagine what he had been up to in the meantime. He hoped to find the ship still in one piece and in close to flying condition when he returned.

Hearing a faint scrabbling noise above him, Obi-Wan looked upward to see a portion of the thatched roof being pulled back by a familiar golden arm and hand. _Threepio!_ Anakin must have sent him... _But how the blazes did he get up there? And why is he wearing my cloak?_ Obi-Wan stared in confusion as the golden droid slipped down through the opening feet-first.

But the cloaked figure that dropped clumsily onto the platform was not See-Threepio. Not entirely, at least. "You laugh, you stay," Anakin threatened dangerously, pointing a shiny gold finger and glaring at him darkly.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, was forced to call upon his deepest powers of concentration and mental control, but heroically succeeded in keeping a straight face as Anakin stomped impatiently towards him and set about untying his bonds.

"That's eleven, Master," Anakin reproached. "You really have to stop getting yourself into these kinds of situations, Master." His breathing was labored, his hair slightly damp with sweat; but at least some of the color had returned to his face, Obi-Wan noted with relief.

"I shall try," he promised good-naturedly, as Anakin finished untying his bonds. "Thank you," he added with a respectful nod.

"Come on," Anakin urged, returning to the overhead exit and struggling to haul himself upwards. "Uhh, I might need a hand here," he admitted reluctantly, panting with exhaustion as he dangled from the rooftop.

"Certainly," Obi-Wan replied, eyes twinkling with amusement. "But if you wait just a moment we can take the easy way down," he suggested, nodding toward the rope ladder. "I believe we're about to be pardoned."

If looks could kill, Obi-Wan would have become one with the Force that very moment. "Yes Master," Anakin seethed quietly, dropping back down and sitting with his back against the wall, eyes glowering dangerously from beneath dark brows, the scar across his cheek making him look even more fierce.

"I told you not to get involved," Obi-Wan pointed out mildly, suppressing a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, at the Wookiee command center...<em>

"They are there with you? On Kashyyyk?" Senator Organa's holographic image asked, incredulous.

"Yes, Senator," Padme answered. "It's a long story, but I believe them to be innocent. Vader sensed that I was in danger, and sent Kenobi to help; they saved my life. If they were truly trying to escape, this is the last place they should have come. Kenobi assures me that Vader has turned from the Dark side and has renewed his Jedi vows. He also has important information regarding the clone army; they both wish to rejoin the rebel alliance and return as soon as possible."

Senator Organa nodded, trying to process the information. "Padme, I trust your judgment, and much as I have been afraid to admit it, I agree: it appears that Kenobi has been telling the truth all along, and that they are indeed innocent. Their escape from Captain Antilles' ship was done without violence. I would like to speak with General Kenobi personally though, if that could be arranged."

"Yes, Senator; I will have him contact you in a few minutes."

Walking back to the treehouse where Obi-Wan was being held, Padme tried to make sense of what was happening. The past five months had been a nightmare for her, and today had been no different; but it was possible that it was almost over. Obi-Wan assured her that "Anakin" was no longer a threat, and that she could now safely return home to Naboo with Luke and Leia.

On an intellectual level she trusted Obi-Wan's word that Vader had turned back from the Dark side; but it was impossible for her to imagine that black, helmeted monster as anything but pure evil. She was grateful that he had stayed away; even the thought of him lurking on a ship nearby sent chills down her spine. Sith or Jedi, that monstrous _thing_ was not her husband. That was not Ani. She was grateful that he was no longer a danger to her or the children, but she never wanted to see him again. She couldn't bear it.

Reaching the treehouse, she smiled warmly to Tarfful, who stood guard at the bottom. He gave her a questioning roar, but she shook her head. "Thanks, I'll be fine on my own," she assured him, climbing up the rope ladder.

She found Obi-Wan sitting with his back to the tree, gazing out at the stars. He'd gotten out of his bonds somehow, but that didn't surprise or worry her much. "Senator Organa wants to speak with you," she told him with a shy little smile. "I think it's going to be all right. He's waiting for your - " She froze, heart pounding.

He sat there with his back to the wall, looking like he wished to be anywhere in the galaxy but here right now. He was wearing Obi-Wan's brown cloak over what appeared to be a hospital gown, with Threepio's golden arms and legs, and the scar across his cheek was terrible... But aside from looking completely absurd, he was the most wonderful, beautiful creature she had ever seen.

Padme felt her heart break all over again, and tears sprang to her eyes.

_That's not Vader. That's Ani._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Padme stared at Anakin in stunned disbelief. _Obi-Wan was right... It's him. It's really him. He's alive..._

"I'll go speak with Senator Organa," Obi-Wan said gently, putting a hand on her shoulder. Padme nodded, managing a grateful smile as he started down the rope ladder. Then she turned back to her husband.

He looked good. His face was pale and battle-scarred, but he was still beautiful; he was still Ani, with his curly golden-brown locks, his deep blue eyes beneath the dark lashes, his perfect features, his soft, kissable lips... Overwhelmed with relief to see him alive, Padme smiled at him happily, eyes glistening, instantly forgetting that she had ever been angry with him.

"Hi," she said nervously, feeling suddenly awkward.

"Hi." Anakin looked at the floor shyly, embarrassed.

Hesitantly, she came closer, kneeling beside him. "How are you doing?" she asked, realizing how ridiculous that sounded.

"Ha," Anakin laughed at the absurdity of the situation. "OK, I guess," he shrugged, glancing ruefully at himself. "How are you?" he asked sincerely, with a concerned glance at her bruised cheek.

"I'm all right," she assured him, feeling guilty. _I still have all my body parts._ Then bewilderment got the best of her; she had to ask. "What's with - ?" she broke off, with a mystified look at Threepio's golden appendages.

Anakin laughed nervously, self-conscious. "Long story," he apologized ruefully. "It was kind of an emergency. Threepio is not pleased," he grinned, eyes twinkling mischievously.

Padme giggled, gazing at him in wonder and studying his face. The scar on his left cheek was grievous, but if anything she thought it made him look tougher, stronger, more resilient. There was a horrible gash on the top of his head, not quite hidden by his hair; it was truly sickening, and she quickly looked away. But the rest was just minor scarring, barely noticeable... He was still her beautiful Ani. He looked away, embarrassed by her stare; but Padme smiled at him, eyes glistening happily.

"Ani," she whispered, hardly believing her eyes. "Ani, I've missed you so much," she cried, kissing him tenderly on the cheek and hugging him as tight as she dared. _He's burned. I don't want to hurt him._ He felt a little too thin and fragile in her arms, but she was grateful to see him looking so well, and miraculously breathing on his own.

Shyly, Anakin put a golden arm around her. "I've missed you too," he admitted softly, fighting tears. "I'm sorry, Padme. I'm so sorry, for everything I've put you through," he apologized with sincere remorse.

"No, it's all right," Padme reassured him gently, kissing him on the temple. "It's all right now." She had spent all her anger these past five months, and now felt only relief and happiness that the nightmare was finally over. "It's all right, Ani," she smiled tenderly, stroking his soft, golden-brown hair. "Everything's going to be all right." She gazed blissfully into his dark blue eyes, then kissed him passionately on the lips, feeling safe and loved in his arms once again.

"Padme." He broke away from her kiss, shaking his head. "Padme, I'm sorry. I can't," he apologized, miserable. "I took the Jedi vows this morning; I - I have to do it right this time. I was wrong, before. From the very start, it was wrong. I should never have - " he broke off, looking down at the floor. "I will be seeking an annulment to our marriage," he informed her regretfully.

Padme stared at him in shock, feeling as if she'd just been hit. Then, realizing what he was saying, she nodded tearfully, managing a sad, tender smile. "It's all right," she reassured him softly, stroking his hair. "It's all right, Ani. I understand." Gently turning his face toward her, she looked into his eyes, meeting his apologetic gaze. "You're a Jedi, Ani. It's in your blood; it's who you are. And I love you even more for upholding your vows, and doing it right. You're a good person, Ani," she cried wistfully, her eyes brimming over with tears of pride. _You're not the rebellious padawan I married. You've grown up, and I love you for it._

"I'm sorry," Anakin apologized again, shaking his head miserably.

"I'm not," Padme smiled as she stroked his hair, trying to make it cover the terrible scar. "I'm not sorry for the times we had together, or for the love we shared... Those were the happiest moments of my life, Ani," she said tenderly. "Ani, I'm not a Jedi. I am free to love, even if you can't. I never stopped loving you, and I never will... See, I'm still wearing this," she smiled, showing him the ivory amulet he'd made for her many years ago, when he was just a boy. "I will love you forever, Ani. Whether we're married or not, you're the father of my children, and..."

"What? Wait wait wait... _Children?_" he asked, his blue eyes wide open in disbelief.

Caught off guard, Padme giggled, amused by his shocked expression. "You didn't know?" she asked, surprised. "I thought you knew... Yes, they're twins," she told him, with a warm smile.

"Ha," he laughed breathlessly, amazed and delighted. "Twins?" he repeated, incredulous. "Are they boys or girls?"

"One of each," she smiled happily. "Luke and Leia. They're five months old now. I haven't seen them in a month; they must have grown so much," she realized, with a wistful smile. "Ani, will you visit them, when they're older? I want them to know who their father is," she asked him gently, looking into his eyes. "They deserve that much."

Anakin hung his head, sighing with regret. "I will try," he said quietly. "Padme, I must give up my attachments, and I can't - I can't see them right now, but perhaps someday... I will try," he promised.

Padme smiled gratefully. Then she closed her eyes, remembering. "Ani," she told him reluctantly, "The children were tested right after they were born, and Luke..." She shook her head unhappily. "I know Obi-Wan is searching for new younglings to train, and I can't give him up, I _can't_, but - " she broke off, fighting tears. "If he were with you..." she whispered, hanging her head.

Anakin nodded, understanding. "All right," he agreed quietly. "When the time comes, if you agree to it, I will take him as my padawan. But he can't know, Padme. If he is to become a Jedi, he can't know that I'm - " he shook his head, sighing. "I guess neither of them can know," he said sadly.

Padme nodded, sighing with regret. "You're right," she agreed reluctantly. "You can tell Obi-Wan; I said no before, but..." She gave him a wistful smile. "If he were with you, I might be able to bear it," she cried, a tear escaping down her cheek.

Anakin attempted to brush her tear away with a golden finger; then gave up, with an apologetic smile. "Take good care of them, Padme. When the time comes, I will take Luke. Raise him right, teach him to be good... Don't let him turn out like me," he grinned ruefully.

Padme laughed. "I'll try my best," she smiled with amusement, wiping away her tears.

"Go home, Padme. Go home to Naboo, raise your children, be happy," Anakin said softly, looking at her with loving regret.

"I will," Padme promised. "You take care of yourself too," she smiled tenderly, gently kissing his scarred cheek. "May the Force be with you," she said, tears of pride welling in her eyes.

"Thank you," he grinned shyly, his deep blue eyes momentarily meeting hers. Then he looked away, shaking his head. "Go," he whispered, his voice trembling slightly. "Please go now."

Padme nodded, kissing him one last time on the forehead... Then on his right cheek... Then his mouth... She felt his lips meet hers, just for one brief moment; then he turned his head, tearing himself away. "Go," he choked, desperation in his voice. Nodding, she gave him one last little kiss on the temple, tousling his soft, curly hair; then she quickly turned and climbed down the rope ladder, feeling her way to the ground below, her vision blinded by tears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"General Kenobi," Captain Antilles said warmly, shaking his hand. "Welcome back. I'm glad you could join us. Commander Skywalker," he added, with a respectful nod to Anakin. "Come in; we were just about to begin."

Obi-Wan and Anakin followed him into the command room of Captain Antilles' ship, taking a seat amongst the other men as Antilles began the briefing. They had been pardoned by the rebel alliance three weeks earlier, thanks to Padme and Senator Organa; but they were still officially in hiding, and the Senate knew nothing of their whereabouts. Nodding amiably to the other rebel soldiers, Obi-Wan sensed that they regarded him with a mixture of fear and awe, perhaps feeling guilty for having unjustly held him prisoner for a month before that.

"Gentleman, today's operation is for reconnaissance only," Antilles reminded them, bringing up a holographic image. "As you can see, the construction of the Death Star is less than half complete; it will be months, even years, before it presents a real threat to the Republic. We know that the work is being carried out by the remainder of Palpatine's clone army; what we do not know is who commands them. That is the purpose of today's mission.

"Thanks to inside information provided by Commander Skywalker, we believe that they might be under the command of a special class of clones, a separate strain which has been bred specifically for leadership ability. We have captured an Imperial shuttle, and today General Kenobi and Commander Skywalker will attempt to board the Death Star in order to gather more information. The rest of our fleet will remain hidden behind this moon," he indicated, "to provide backup if it becomes necessary. Are there any questions?"

There was a general murmur of agreement and nodding of heads. "Very well," Antilles concluded. "Good luck men; and may the Force be with you," he said, with a respectful nod to Obi-Wan and Anakin. "All men to your stations!"

"This is where the fun begins," Obi-Wan said cheerfully, as they entered the docking bay and walked toward the shuttle. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Master," Anakin assured him, climbing into the cockpit. He had been training relentlessly for the past three weeks, since being fitted with state-of-the art mechanical limbs; they'd had to sell the _Millennium Falcon_ to pay for all that, but it was worth it to have him back in fighting condition again.

_Just like old times,_ Obi-Wan thought happily, climbing into the co-pilot's seat next to him. Anakin's hair had finally grown out just enough to cover the gash on his head, and from the right side his scars were barely noticeable. Aside from his clothing, he looked like his old self again. It was good to have him back.

He had taken to wearing lighter colors lately, avoiding black like the plague; Obi-Wan had assured him that the color of his clothes was irrelevant, but he was proud of Anakin for taking his Jedi vows so seriously. Still, he thought that the brilliant, sparkling whiteness of today's wardrobe choice was perhaps a bit overdone. _I shouldn't laugh; I'm wearing the same thing._

"Nice outfit," he remarked politely, admiring Anakin's clone trooper uniform. "You look good in white."

Anakin glared at him dangerously, taking off at full speed before Obi-Wan could get his seatbelt fastened.

* * *

><p><em>Thirty minutes later...<em>

Commander Cody was on guard duty in the executive wing of the half-completed Death Star. Scanning the corridor, he became suspicious of two clone troopers walking apart from the others, out of formation. Something wasn't quite right; one appeared to be noticeably taller than the other. This was highly irregular. Better check it out.

"Identify yourselves and state your business," he demanded.

"You don't need to know our business," the shorter one replied, with a subtle wave of his hand.

"I don't need to know your business," Cody agreed.

"Move along," the taller one said.

"Move along," Cody told them. "Move along."

* * *

><p><em>Another ventilation shaft,<em> Obi-Wan lamented ruefully as they wriggled through the narrow passageway._Seems like we're always crawling through these blasted things._ It was even more uncomfortable in clone armor; they'd taken their helmets off, but the uniforms were hot and restricting. _I'm glad we're only here to gather information; I don't think I could fight properly in all this armor._ Still, they had brought their lightsabers just in case.

Hearing a faint sound, he motioned for Anakin to be still. He'd had reservations about bringing him along on this mission; spying operations required stealth, and with all his mechanical limbs the poor boy couldn't help but make noise every time he moved. But it would have been too cruel to make him stay behind, and besides, if anything went wrong, there was no one in the entire universe he'd rather have by his side.

The sound seemed to be coming from up ahead: voices, low and soft. Motioning for Anakin to follow, Obi-Wan continued to crawl forward, stopping at a ventilation duct and peering down through the narrow slits.

The chamber below was dark and gloomy, with high, arching black walls carved in grotesque designs that flickered ominously in the torchlight. It appeared to be a cathedral of some kind, and Obi-Wan could see perhaps fifty worshippers in red hooded cloaks, kneeling before two black-cloaked figures who were seated on raised thrones.

"We shall free the galaxy from the oppression of the Jedi," one of the black-cloaked leaders intoned, as the red cloaks chanted quietly in some dark tongue Obi-Wan did not recognize. "We will build a great Clone Empire, and our people shall have peace."

"What are they, Master?" Anakin whispered softly, peering down through the vent at the scene below.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan replied, his whisper barely audible. "Cult worshippers of some kind..."

Suddenly the chanting stopped, and fifty hooded figures slowly turned their heads and looked up at the ceiling with glowing red eyes. _Ogdarians,_ Obi-Wan realized with sudden anxiety, heart pounding. _They sense our presence._

Standing up, one of the leaders pointed a scaly black finger at them. "The enemy defiles our sanctuary!" he yelled angrily, reaching a hand toward them and causing the ceiling to collapse. Falling to the floor, Obi-Wan and Anakin suddenly found themselves surrounded by fifty cloaked, hooded figures wielding red lightsabers.

_So much for reconnaisance,_ Obi-Wan thought grimly, as he and Anakin got to their feet, lightsabers drawn. "Ogdarians," he whispered urgently to Anakin as the ring of red cloaks slowly closed in on them. "They have heightened telepathic abilities; these have been trained in the Jedi arts. Master Sifo-Dyas, who first ordered the clone army, was an Ogdarian. He must have cloned himself to lead the others."

"Fascinating," Anakin whispered over his shoulder. "How was he at lightsaber fighting?"

"One of the best," Obi-Wan informed him.

"Perfect," Anakin growled, steeling himself for battle.

The sea of red parted, and the two black leaders advanced violently upon the Jedi, lightsabers swinging. _And so it begins._ Obi-Wan and Anakin stood back-to-back in the center of the circle, their lightsabers flashing green and blue against a storm of red.

Seeing his opportunity, Obi-Wan sliced through a black cloak, then jumped back, startled, as it disappeared in a flash of red fire. _I had forgotten about Ogdarians._ "Anakin," he warned him, "They go up in flames when you kill them; be careful."

"Yes Master," Anakin grunted, slashing against the sea of red and black cloaks. "I just figured that out for myself... Master, behind you!"

Spinning around, Obi-Wan glimpsed a flash of black scales and horns as one of the red figures whipped his cloak around and charged toward him, now hooded in black. _When one dies, another rises to fill his place,_Obi-Wan realized, heart pounding. _Palpatine was breeding an army of Sith clones._

And so it continued, as they slashed through cloaks of black and red, fire flashing all around, a new leader emerging with a flourish of his cloak each time a black Sith clone was killed. Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder to see how Anakin was doing; he was now fighting with two lightsabers in a violent blur of blue and red. _Good idea,_ Obi-Wan thought. Slashing in a wide arc, he set three red cloaks on fire as he rolled and grabbed a fallen lightsaber from the floor; then he was back on his feet, fighting double-handed.

The Ogdarian clones had been trained well, but they were no match against two seasoned Jedi, and slowly but surely their numbers dwindled. One of the black leaders called for backup, and Obi-Wan glimpsed a flash of white as clone troopers began spilling in through the door; but Anakin quickly reached out a hand and slammed it shut, crushing several of the troopers beneath it. It opened once more, and this time Obi-Wan forced it down again. Several troopers had entered the cathedral already, but they held their fire, unable to get a clear shot amidst the swirl of red and black cloaks.

But as the Ogdarians dwindled to seven, then five, the clone troopers began taking shots when they could. Warding off a round of laser fire with his red lightsaber while simultaneously fighting Ogdarians with his green one, Obi-Wan realized that the situation was only going to get worse from here. "Can you handle the rest of these?" he asked Anakin urgently, slicing through another red cloak.

"No problem," Anakin agreed, as a black cloak went up in flames. Obi-Wan rolled away from the fray, warding off the clone troopers' fire as he ran towards them. They were still spilling in through the open door, and he slammed it shut again. Then, slicing through several troopers with his lightsaber, he grabbed a gun and quickly shot out the controls to the door, locking it.

It only took him a few moments to finish off the rest of the clone troopers. Then, turning back to help Anakin, he stopped suddenly, retracting his lightsaber. The battle was over.

"Join me," the last black-cloaked Ogdarian rasped, as he and Anakin circled each other dangerously, lightsabers drawn. "Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy!" Obi-Wan almost felt sorry for the wretched creature. _I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that, my scaly black friend. Anakin will not be swayed by the likes of you._

"Interesting idea," Anakin replied, as they continued to slowly circle each other. "I was trying to decide whether to kill you or take you as a hostage, but you're right; ruling the galaxy is a fascinating third option," he admitted. "What do you think, Master? I say we end this."

"I agree," Obi-Wan replied, amused; and with a final nod, Anakin sliced through the miserable wretch. They stood there for a moment, catching their breath as they watched it disappear in a flash of red flame.

Suddenly they were both thrown to the floor, as the entire structure shook violently with a tremendous crashing sound. The lights in the hallway flickered and went out, leaving only the eerie flame of the torches inside the cathedral. There was an ominous low hum throughout the Death Star as the walls and floors began to vibrate and shake.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan said apprehensively.

"So do I," Anakin agreed.

* * *

><p>Captain Antilles watched in shocked disbelief as the Star Destroyer crashed into the Death Star with a fiery explosion. They had been forced into a point-blank battle against the clone fleet, and Antilles had thought they were done for; but a solitary clone fighter had accidentally crashed into the command deck of the Star Destroyer, throwing it off course; and it in turn had plowed straight into the Death Star.<p>

The lights on the Death Star flickered and went out as the fires rapidly spread. For a few moments the central core glowed with an incredible intensity; then the entire structure burst apart in a massive explosion, spewing bits and pieces in all directions.

Antilles was thrown off his feet as the ship shook from the impact; then he got up, staring in wonder at the empty hole where the Death Star had been only moments earlier. He could hear his men cheering in victory, and he began to smile in confused disbelief; then his heart sank as he realized what had happened.

_The Jedi. We've lost the Jedi._

He stood there for a moment, anxiously scanning the wreckage for signs of life; but the Death Star had been completely demolished, and he knew that there could have been no chance of survival. Closing his eyes, he hung his head in mourning.

A few moments later his radio crackled loudly. "Well that was fun," came Kenobi's cheerful voice. "How did it go on your end?" He could hear Skywalker laughing in the background.

Grinning with relief, Antilles picked up his transmitter. "Fairly well, all things considered," he replied happily. "Good job men; we'll meet up with you at the base."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

_This is it,_ Senator Bail Organa thought nervously, taking a seat in his circular platform in the Senate hall as the new Chancellor called for order. _This is the day I either set things right or get us all condemned._

"Thank you," the Chancellor said, as a hush descended upon the hall. "And welcome. Today's first order of business will be presented by Senator Organa of Alderaan, who I believe has some new information concerning the whereabouts of the rebel alliance. Senator Organa?"

"Thank you, Chancellor," he said politely, standing in his platform as it began to levitate toward the center of the Senate hall. This was not the first time he had spoken before the Senate, but never in the past had he felt so exposed and vulnerable. "I regret to inform you that I have been withholding critical information from the Senate these past six months; and if my resignation is called for as a result, you shall have it. I only ask that you hear me out today, on a number of matters."

There were hushed whispers throughout the hall, but Organa continued bravely. "I have been in contact with the leaders of the rebel alliance, and as this Senate previously suspected, they were indeed responsible for the attack on Palpatine's Star Destroyer," he told them. "I can also confirm that they have been operating under the leadership of Obi-Wan Kenobi. They have remained in hiding until now because they felt that the political situation here in the Senate was too unstable; but they swear loyalty to the Republic, and wish to be pardoned for their covert actions and allowed to return."

Organa was relieved to see a murmur of approval and nodding of heads throughout the hall. "In their exile, the rebels have been fighting tirelessly for the safety of the Republic. Just last week they finally located and destroyed the remainder of Palpatine's clone army; at this point the threat has been neutralized. I wish now to call for a vote to pardon the members of the rebel alliance, with the condition that they shall cease operations and respect the authority of the Senate from this point forward."

The Senators nodded, discussing the matter amongst themselves. The vote was passed fairly quickly, and as Senator Organa had hoped, it was agreed that the rebels were to be pardoned.

"Thank you," he continued humbly. "Next, I would like to propose that the Jedi Council be restored, at least in name, under the leadership of Master Kenobi. He wishes to seek out new younglings to train, in order to rebuild the Jedi Order for future generations."

Again, the Senators took a vote, and it was nearly unanimously agreed that the Jedi Council should be restored.

"Finally," Organa said, trying not to sound as anxious as he felt, "I would like to plead amnesty for one individual who has been instrumental in the success of the rebel operations. This man is personally responsible for the death of Emperor Palpatine, and has also provided crucial inside information which ultimately led to the destruction of the clone army. Were it not for his cooperation, we would undoubtedly still be living under the tyranny of the Empire."

The Senators nodded their heads in appreciation, and Organa continued boldly. "Senators, I ask you to pass a vote of amnesty for Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."

Silence descended upon the hall, followed by nervous whispers of _Vader_ along a few angry shouts. The Chancellor called for order. "Senator Organa, it is believed that Darth Vader was killed along with Palpatine six months ago. Are you saying that he survived the attack?"

"Yes, Chancellor," Organa said, bowing humbly. "He survived, and indeed he was responsible for Palpatine's death in the end. Master Kenobi assures me that he has turned away from the Dark side and renewed his Jedi vows. I must also remind you that his actions as Darth Vader were carried out under the direct order of Emperor Palpatine and with the approval of this Senate; everything he did was technically legal, although he is deeply remorseful for his actions. He wishes to devote his life in service to the Republic, as a keeper of the peace and a member of the Jedi Order."

Organa waited nervously as the Senators cast their votes. It took much longer than the previous two, but in the end Skywalker was granted amnesty, albeit by a very small margin.

"Thank you, Senators," he said with a polite nod, smiling in relief and gratitude as his platform returned to its usual position in the hall. "I shall inform the members of the rebel alliance that it is now safe to return."

* * *

><p>Padme stood by the window at the end of the marble-columned hallway on the third floor of Naboo's royal palace, looking out at the gardens below. The roses were in bloom; she remembered how she used to love walking through these very gardens on warm summer evenings when she was Queen of Naboo. But she was not here today to admire the roses, nor to reminisce about her past. She was here to grant Anakin an annulment to their marriage.<p>

_It is the right thing to do,_ she told herself for the thousandth time. Their wedding had never been legal to begin with; Anakin was a Jedi, and was not permitted to marry. Padme had witnessed first-hand the disastrous results of his failure to adhere to the Jedi Code, and she deeply regretted having contributed to his downfall. _I should have known better. Ani was just a reckless kid, but I should have known better. If I had been stronger, I could have prevented so much horror._

Falling to the Dark side had obviously been a wake-up call for Anakin, and Padme was proud of his determination to take his Jedi vows seriously this time. It was a cruel irony that by leaving her, he had only given her more reason to respect him. Anakin had grown into a mature, responsible, ethical human being, a true Jedi Knight, and she loved him more than ever for it.

_I won't make this any harder on him than it needs to be,_ she resolved. _I support his decision, and I will not burden him with further guilt or temptation._ She regretted her behavior on Kashyyyk; Anakin had been trying so hard to behave responsibly, and she had selfishly kept kissing him, even after he asked her to leave. _I will keep my distance, and give him the respect he deserves._

Hearing familiar footsteps behind her, Padme turned and smiled with fond affection at her soon-to-be former husband. "Hello," she said, greeting him with a formal nod, though her eyes betrayed the warmth she felt for him. _I won't try to hug him. But it would be easier if he weren't standing there looking so impossibly beautiful._

"Hello," Anakin nodded politely in return, with an apologetic grin at the awkwardness of the situation. He wore an off-white tunic with a sandy-colored cloak, though his boots and gloves were black. His soft, curly hair had grown out almost to its previous length, finally covering the terrible gash on his head. Most of the scars on his face had faded to white, though the one on his cheek would always be dark red; she thought it made him look stronger, more noble.

"It's good to see you," Padme said warmly. "I was relieved to hear of the Senate's vote, and that the Jedi Council has been restored," she added, with an admiring smile. "You and Obi-Wan must be very busy these days."

"Thank you," he grinned shyly. "Yes, we have been. Although I must say our Council meetings are quite boring with just the two of us; and I don't even get a vote," he laughed good-naturedly. "But we're doing what we can to rebuild the Temple," he finished softly, with a look of pained regret. Then he gave her an affectionate but somewhat wistful smile. "It's good to see you as well, Padme," he said gently. "And congratulations on your re-election to the Senate; that is wonderful news," he added, his blue eyes twinkling with pride.

Padme smiled happily. "Thank you," she said. "I hadn't planned on going back, but since I've been home, I realize how much I've missed it. Senator Talia begged me to replace him immediately; I fear he's had enough of politics in just the past six months," she smiled ruefully, "but I will wait until the next term starts. The children will be nine months old by then, and already people are begging to babysit them," she grinned.

"That's great," Anakin said gently, with genuine affection. "I'm glad to hear things are going so well, Padme." Then, with a regretful sigh, he glanced nervously toward the door to the judge's chamber. "Shall we?" he asked with an apologetic smile.

Padme nodded, following him inside. The judge greeted them formally, then got straight to business. "So, you wish to have your marriage annulled?" he inquired. "On what grounds do you base this request?"

Anakin bowed his head politely. "I am a Jedi, Your Honor. I am not allowed to wed; this marriage should never have taken place," he apologized sincerely.

"I see," the judge nodded. "And you, Padme?" he asked. "Do you agree to this annulment?"

"Yes, Your Honor," she answered, surprised at how small and shaky her voice sounded. She was embarrassed and annoyed by the tears that suddenly stung her eyes. _Be strong. Don't make this harder than it needs to be._

"Very well," the judge concluded, altering the records. "It is done then; your marriage has been officially annulled."

"Thank you, Your Honor," Anakin said uncomfortably; then with an apologetic glance to Padme, he exited the chamber, holding the door for her.

"Well I guess that's it, then," he sighed regretfully, as they walked out to the courtyard together. "Padme, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. It was wrong of me, and I know I can never make it up to you, but..."

"No," she smiled tenderly, interrupting him. "Ani, don't be sorry. This was my fault just as much as yours. And I'm not sorry for the good times we had together, or for the beautiful children we brought into this world... But the important thing is that we're doing the right thing now," she reassured him. "It's going to be all right."

Anakin nodded gratefully. "Maybe we can get together sometime, when you're on Coruscant for Senate business, and if Obi-Wan hasn't sent me off to the outer rim on some crazy assignment," he laughed, with a hopeful smile. "I'm allowed to have friends, Padme. Just no attachments or possessions," he explained.

Padme smiled at him warmly. "I would like that," she agreed. "Friends, without possession. Besides, I never owned you to begin with," she realized suddenly. "People can't own each other, Ani; you taught me that."

"I did?" he asked, puzzled.

"Yes," she said, smiling affectionately. "The day I met you, back in Watto's shop on Tatooine, I asked if you were a slave, because I had never met one before. Do you remember what you told me?"

"No," Anakin laughed shyly, embarrassed.

Padme smiled, gazing into his deep blue eyes. "You became quite cross and said, 'I'm a person, and my name is Anakin.'" She laughed fondly at the memory. "And that is what you will always be to me, Ani. You're not my husband anymore; but you're a person, and your name is Anakin... and I love you," she finished softly.

Anakin hung his head sadly. "I love you too, in the way that a Jedi is allowed to love all living things," he replied quietly, his voice filled with regret. He hugged her for a moment, and for one split second she felt safe and warm in his arms; but then he was gone, walking quickly across the courtyard and down the steps, his light-colored cloak trailing gracefully behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

"Anakin," Obi-Wan smiled warmly, greeting him at the entrance to the Jedi Temple. "Welcome back." He embraced his former padawan happily, eyes sparkling with affection. _He is wearing black again. That is a good sign; he has overcome his fear._ "It's good to see you; I have missed you these past three months."

"Thank you, Master," Anakin replied gratefully, as they entered the Temple together. "It's good to be back; I have missed you as well." He had been away on the outer rim dealing with some minor trade disputes while searching for new younglings in his spare time. Obi-Wan had stayed closer to home, attending to Senate matters and handling things on the interior. It had been challenging with only two of them, but so far they had managed to uphold peace in the galaxy while simultaneously rebuilding the Jedi Order.

"Tell me about this boy you have found," Obi-Wan asked. "You say he has psychic abilities?"

"Yes, Master," Anakin confirmed. "I heard of him through the Prime Minister of Pallauna. Ever since he was young, he has been able to pick up on the thoughts of people around him. When I met with him, he immediately told me that he would return with me to Coruscant to begin his training. I didn't even tell him I was a Jedi; he knew what I was thinking before I even asked him," Anakin laughed ruefully. "This one would be a handful, Master. He's five years old; I know that is older than you would have liked, but he has an incredible talent," he finished, shrugging indifferently.

Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you, Anakin," he said sincerely. "I should definitely like to meet with him myself. Five is a bit too old, but even Yoda was known to approve of new younglings at that age, especially humans," he conceded. "Seven was his absolute limit though; and I plan to adhere to his wisdom. You were nine, and look how that turned out."

"Yes, Master, I agree," Anakin laughed good-naturedly. "Nine is definitely too old. And I shall defer to your decision on this matter, but if we are to take on this boy," he hesitated. "You would have to train him, Master. I do not think I could take him as my padawan," he admitted regretfully. "I couldn't stand having him inside my head all the time."

"Nor could I," Obi-Wan agreed quietly. "I will meet with him, certainly, but I fear you are right; it sounds like this boy is more than the two of us could handle right now." _He has gained wisdom in his time away. I need not have feared sending him off on his own for so long._ "I have spoken with Padme," he continued, as they walked toward the Council chamber. "She has agreed to let us take Luke when he is three years old. She had hoped that you would eventually take him as your padawan, but I cannot allow that, Anakin," Obi-Wan apologized gently. "When he comes of age, I will train him myself."

Anakin nodded. "I understand, Master," he agreed. "And I am glad; he will be far better off in your hands," he conceded with an appreciative grin. _Whatever happened to the headstrong boy I once knew?_ Obi-Wan wondered, looking at Anakin with a mixture of pride and regret. _I almost miss him; but I am proud of the man he has become._

Reaching the Council chamber, Obi-Wan went inside, and Anakin began to follow him in; but Obi-Wan shook his head regretfully, stopping him at the door. "I'm sorry, Anakin," he said, feeling terrible. "Now that we are rebuilding the Order, it is more important than ever that we do things right. I'm truly sorry, and I appreciate your efforts more than words can say, but we must follow the Code, and I'm afraid that from now on, only Masters can sit in on Council meetings," he informed him apologetically.

Anakin stared at him, disappointment and confusion registering in his blue eyes; but then he nodded, blinking. "Of course, Master," he said obediently. Then, turning toward the door awkwardly, he asked, "Master, will you be needing me today then?"

"Yes, Anakin, in just a few minutes," Obi-Wan assured him. "I'm sorry, Anakin, but if you could wait outside, I will try not to be too long."

"Yes Master," Anakin said with a polite nod, taking his leave.

Obi-Wan shut the door, laughing despite himself at Anakin's confused expression. _He passed. That was the final test, and he passed._ Tears of pride sprang to his eyes, and he spent the next several minutes in meditation, composing himself. _He has done well. He has learned humility, conquered his fears, relinquished his attachments, and gained much wisdom. My young padawan has grown into a far better man than I had ever dared to hope._

When he felt that a suitable amount of time had passed, Obi-Wan stood up and went to the door, smiling. "Anakin," he said, finding him staring out the window at Coruscant's busy late-afternoon traffic. _He looks calm. Perhaps a bit confused, and slightly bored, but not angry._ "Sorry I took so long," he apologized. "Would you come in now?"

"Yes Master," Anakin replied obediently, following him into the Council chamber.

"Anakin, as head of the Jedi Council - in fact, as the _entire_ Jedi Council - I have been discussing with myself the possibility of electing a new member. Your name was brought up, and after much discussion and deliberation, I have unanimously decided that based on your impressive performance in recent months, you have earned the rank of Jedi Master," he said, smiling proudly.

Anakin stared at him, blinking in shock; then his face lit up, and he grinned in disbelief. "A Master? Me? I - I don't know what to - Thank you, Master," he stammered, bowing his head humbly.

"On your knees," Obi-Wan instructed him cheerfully, eyes twinkling with affection. "Do you, Anakin Skywalker, swear to defend the Republic, and to uphold peace and democracy in the Galaxy?"

"I do," Anakin replied, kneeling before him.

"Do you renounce the Dark side of the Force, along with feelings of anger, hatred, fear, pride, ambition, and selfish desires?"

"I do," Anakin nodded, still grinning excitedly.

"Do you give up all property and personal attachments, and devote your life in service to the Order?"

"I..." Anakin knelt there for a moment, blinking. "I..." He looked up at Obi-Wan, his face registering shock and remorse. "I'm sorry Master," he said, shaking his head in confused disbelief as he got to his feet. "I can't... I'm sorry... Master, if you need my help with anything - anything at all - you shall have it, but I can't - I can't do this," he said, clearly stunned by his own words. He started toward the door, then stopped and turned back, handing his lightsaber to Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry," he apologized again, sincere regret in his eyes. Then he turned and strode hurriedly from the Council chamber, breaking into a run as he reached the hallway.

Obi-Wan watched him go, his clear blue eyes welling over with tears.

"Told you I did," Yoda said softly, materializing beside him in a green shimmer. "Hmmph."

"That boy was the Chosen One," came Qui-Gon's voice, though he did not appear. "His duty has been fulfilled."

* * *

><p>The first lights were beginning to appear throughout the city of Coruscant as Padme stood on the balcony of her apartment, relaxing after a busy day in the Senate hall. It was already nighttime on Naboo; she hoped Luke and Leia were sleeping soundly. They were nine months old now, and finally beginning to sleep through the night.<p>

It was good to be back at work. Being a Senator was actually the perfect job for a single mother; her work schedule was erratic, requiring frequent overnight stays on Coruscant, but in between sessions she was typically home for several days at a time. She loved her children with all her heart, but had to admit that it was nice to have some time to herself now and then; ironically her trips to Coruscant provided her with a much-needed respite from the neverending demands of motherhood.

She was surprised and slightly apprehensive to hear a knock on the door. It was getting late, and she was not expecting anyone. In the old days she always traveled with an entourage of bodyguards and assistants, but since peace had been restored she had relaxed her vigilance. Captain Typho still insisted on accompanying her on her trips to Coruscant, but he had taken the evening off, after seeing her safely back to her apartment.

"Who is it?" she called, sounding more confident than she felt, as she pulled her blaster from the hidden compartment in her suitcase. In her experience, unexpected visitors often tended to be bad news.

"Padme, it's me," came a familiar voice. _Anakin!_ He sounded upset. Surprised and concerned, she quickly put the blaster away and went to the door.

"Ani," she said, glad to see him but alarmed by his anxious expression; she had rarely seen him this distraught. "Ani, what's wrong? What has happened?" _It's bad. If he's here, and looking so shaken up, it must be bad._

"Padme," he said breathlessly, eyes wide with fright, bursting into the apartment and proceeding to pace back and forth, his black cloak swirling behind him. "Ohh, what have I done?" he asked, obviously in shock.

"Ani, what's happened? Tell me," she begged him, frightened by his behavior. Dressed all in black, his hair grown long once again, he looked eerily the same as he had that terrible night on Mustafar. "Ani, what have you done?" she asked, fighting tears.

"I - I left," he stammered in confused disbelief, as he continued to pace back and forth. "Obi-Wan was going to make me a Master and I left. I left the Order. I couldn't do it, Padme," he said, stopping and turning to her with an expression of shock. Then he laughed suddenly, happy and confused and stunned all at the same time.

"You left?" she repeated, trying to make sense of what he was saying. "Ani, you left the Order?" They had spoken of it once before, shortly after they were married; she knew that leaving the Order was one of the most shameful things that a Jedi could possibly do. Anakin would become one of The Fallen, and his name would live forever in infamy.

"Yes," Anakin said, wide-eyed, as if he still couldn't believe it himself. "He was going to make me a Master and I left. I couldn't do it, Padme. I was taking the vows and I - I couldn't do it," he repeated, collapsing onto the couch, head in his hands. "What have I done?" he asked again, completely shocked.

"Ani, it's all right," she said gently, sitting beside him and rubbing his back reassuringly. "It's all right, Ani; you can still go back. It's not too late. Tell Obi-Wan you're sorry, you made a mistake; it will be all right," she assured him.

"No," he sighed unhappily, shaking his head. "Padme, I can't, I... I love you," he blurted out with a tender smile, his blue eyes filled with happy tears. "I've tried so hard not to, but I can't help it, Padme; I do." He kissed her on the forehead, brushing her hair back gently as he looked deeply into her eyes. "I want to be with you, Padme. I want to marry you - again," he laughed, "and raise our children together... I want to grow old with you," he cried softly, hugging her close.

Instinctively, Padme put her arms around him, laying her head against his chest. "I love you too, Ani," she whispered quietly, not daring to hope that this moment could last. Gently, he disentangled himself from her embrace and knelt before her. Tears sprang to her eyes; she couldn't believe what was happening.

"Padme," he said softly, holding her hands and looking up at her lovingly, his blue eyes sparkling with joy. "Will you... no," he broke off suddenly, hanging his head. "No." He let go of her, shaking his head bitterly.

Padme nodded, blinking away her tears. "Ani, it's all right," she said quietly, stroking his soft, curly hair. "Talk to Obi-Wan; he'll understand," she reassured him. "He'll take you back. He needs you," she smiled tenderly.

"No," Anakin said, shaking his head. "It's not that. I mean - I will talk to him, but..." He sighed dejectedly, then nodded. "You're right. I should go back," he whispered. There were tears in his eyes as he stood up and turned to leave. He looked completely miserable. "I'm sorry, Padme," he said, looking at her sadly. "I love you. I do." Then he walked quickly toward the door.

"Ani," she said, hurrying to catch up with him.

He stopped, hanging his head; then he turned around and hugged her once more, tears streaming down his face. "I love you, Padme," he cried bitterly, holding her close and resting his head against hers.

"I love you too, Ani," she wept softly. They held each other for a long moment; then he kissed her tenderly on the forehead. She smiled, looking up at him; then backed away slightly, puzzled. He was staring at her so strangely, it made her uncomfortable.

"Sorry," he apologized, shaking his head. "I was just..." He sighed. "It doesn't matter," he said unhappily. "I'd better go now."

"No," she said, concerned. "What's wrong, Ani?" She didn't like how he was looking at her; she suddenly felt naked and ugly. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, frightened.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Padme, I was..." He broke off, hanging his head. "I was trying to imagine if... if I could love you... if you looked like me," he whispered miserably.

Suddenly Padme understood, and her heart ached for him. _He thinks I couldn't love him like that._ She smiled tenderly, brushing a finger gently across the scar on his cheek. "And?" she asked softly. "Do you think you could?"

Anakin shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted sadly, looking down.

"Well," Padme said, trying to cheer him up, "I can tell you - if you looked like _me_..." She wrinkled her nose, trying to imagine it. "No, I wouldn't like you one bit; it would be too weird," she giggled.

Anakin laughed despite himself, then shook his head. "I'm serious, Padme," he said quietly. "It's bad."

Padme nodded, believing him. "Is that what's worrying you?" she asked gently, holding his gloved hands in hers. "Ani, I love you, no matter how bad it is," she promised, looking up into his blue eyes. "I don't scare easily. I just thought..." She looked at him quizzically. "Is that what this is about? What about the Order?"

He shrugged unhappily. "I don't know," he admitted. "I don't know what's going to happen with that. But..." he looked at her wistfully, stroking her long, silky hair. "Padme, I think about you every single day. I try not to, but I can't help it. I just want to be with you, more than anything I've ever wanted in my life. I would leave the Order... I already did," he said, blinking in disbelief. Then he sighed, shaking his head. "I love you Padme, I do, but..." He squeezed his eyes shut, and a tear escaped down his cheek. "It's really bad, Padme," he whispered bitterly. "I don't want you to see it."

She brushed his tear away; then, realizing what he was saying, she felt her own eyes well over. "You would really leave? For me?" she whispered, hardly daring to believe it.

"Yes," he said quietly. "If you would have me." He shrugged apologetically, then managed a rueful grin. "If you could manage not to run away screaming at the sight of me," he added shyly, looking at the floor.

Padme laughed, eyes shining with tears of happiness. "Well," she said playfully, taking his hand and dragging him toward the bedroom, "There's only one way to find out."

It required extensive research: first with the removal of the clothes; then with the kissing of the wounds; then with the crying and the hugging, intermixed with a few playful giggles; then, more kissing and snuggling and cuddling, along with a few other things that shall not be mentioned here; but many, many hours later, as the first rays of sun began to reach across the city of Coruscant, Padme was fairly certain that she could still love him, scars and all.

They were married two weeks later at the lake retreat on Naboo; but this time it was not a secret, and many guests came to celebrate their happy union. Most of them were friends of Padme, as Anakin had spent a lifetime trying to avoid attachments; but sitting in the far corner, a familiar brown-cloaked figure could be seen, his clear blue eyes glistening with pride as he watched his former padawan take a different set of vows, ones that he would finally be able to keep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Master," Anakin grinned happily, surprised to see him at the door. "What brings you here?" It was a game they had been playing for the past six months: Anakin pretended that Obi-Wan hadn't come to his home on official business to check up on the Fallen Jedi, and Obi-Wan was kind enough to play along.

"Well, I was on my way to Castell, and felt like stopping for a cup of tea; so I tried to think: who do I know on Naboo?" he smiled affectionately, embracing Anakin as he came inside. "It's good to see you, Anakin."

"It's good to see you too, Master," Anakin said. "And you're in luck: Padme just made some tea. Come on in," he said casually, leading the way to the kitchen. "So what have you been up to lately?" he asked, pouring a cup of tea and handing it to him.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said politely. "Oh, the usual: Senate debates, trade disputes, endless Council discussions," he joked, his blue eyes twinkling. "What have you been up to?"

Anakin laughed with amusement. "The usual," he agreed. "Cooking, cleaning... Changing diapers," he grinned cheerfully. "Actually, we were just giving the kids a bath," he explained, with a rueful glance at his somewhat drenched clothing.

"I was wondering if you'd had some kind of accident," Obi-Wan admitted, glancing at the wet spot on his pants. "I was pretending not to notice. How are Padme and the children?" he asked innocently, sipping his tea and ignoring Anakin's dark glare.

"They're fine," Anakin replied politely, though the look he gave Obi-Wan was anything but courteous. "And remarks like that will not improve your chances of getting either of them before their _ninth_ birthday," he warned him.

"Then I take it back," Obi-Wan apologized sincerely, cringing at the thought of training another nine-year-old Skywalker. "Wait... _Either of them_?" he asked, looking up in surprise. "Has Padme changed her mind about Leia then?" They had originally thought Leia's midichlorian count was too low, but at fifteen months she was already physically and verbally more advanced than Luke; midichlorian count alone was not always an accurate predictor of Jedi abilities.

"She's not thrilled, but she's coming around, I think," Anakin admitted quietly. "I told her about your idea of a more gradual separation from the family; she didn't seem completely against it," he shrugged. "Besides, we figure if we keep trying, some of them are bound to turn out normal," he laughed cheerfully. Padme was pregnant again; they were expecting a new addition to their family before the end of the year.

Obi-Wan nodded, then gave Anakin a rueful smile. "I've been searching the galaxy for new younglings to train, and meanwhile you're here making your own little brood of padawans," he laughed, with an affectionate twinkle in his eyes.

Anakin grinned. "Well, I may not be a Jedi anymore, but I'm still doing what I can to help rebuild the Order," he assured him. "I'm just going about it in my own unique way, that's all," he reasoned. "You always taught me to look for creative solutions to - "

He was interrupted by the sound of tiny footsteps and high-pitched laughing. _"Leia, get back here!"_ came Padme's voice from the other room. A moment later a naked, dripping-wet toddler ran by, giggling mischievously.

"Hey," Anakin said, grabbing her in his soft gloves as she squealed in delight. "We don't run around naked when company's here," he chided her gently, bundling her in his arms and kissing her on the forehead. Leia looked at Obi-Wan with her big dark eyes, then giggled, burying her face against Anakin's chest. "Yeah, he's silly-looking, isn't he," Anakin agreed. "But he might teach you some fun tricks when you're older, so be nice to him," he said, tousling her wet hair.

A moment later Padme came out, carrying Luke bundled in a soft bath towel. "Obi-Wan," she smiled in surprise, "I didn't know you were here; it's good to see you," she said warmly, handing Anakin another towel for Leia.

"It's good to see you as well," Obi-Wan smiled fondly, embracing her. Luke was staring at him quietly with giant blue eyes. "Hello there, little one," Obi-Wan said gently, eyes twinkling with affection as he playfully shook his hand. "They've grown since I last saw them," he remarked, sounding almost wistful.

"Yes, they're both running around now, usually in opposite directions; it's impossible to keep up with them," Padme laughed. "So what brings you out this way?" she asked.

"Senate business," Obi-Wan explained. "I'm on my way to Castell to handle some trade negotiations."

"Aggressive negotiations?" Anakin inquired, with a questioning glance at the lightsaber hanging from Obi-Wan's belt.

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan replied, eyes twinkling. "If they don't accept the Senate's proposal, things could get interesting," he admitted. "Want to come?" he asked casually.

Anakin nodded, shrugging. "I'd have to discuss it with the Senator," he grinned mischievously, with a hopeful look at Padme.

"Of course," she said gently, kissing him tenderly as she took Leia from him. "Don't worry; Artoo and Threepio will look after me," she smiled, glancing out the window at the droids who were hard at work tending the garden. "Have fun. And try not to get anything chopped off this time; we're still trying to pay for the last one," she scolded him, feigning annoyance.

"All right, I promise," Anakin said, giving each of the children a goodbye kiss. _No. Don't make promises you can't keep._ "I promise I will _try_," he corrected, with a mischievous grin. They said their goodbyes; then Anakin left with Obi-Wan, who assured Padme they would be back by the following evening.

"She's still cross about that business on Dathomir?" Obi-Wan asked sympathetically, as they walked out to his ship together.

"Yes, a little," Anakin admitted ruefully, experimentally flexing his new right hand, a souvenir of his last outing with Obi-Wan. It was better than the old one: stronger, lighter, quieter, with better sense receptors; now his left hand felt clumsy in comparison. He had secretly been plotting to get the left one chopped off too for weeks now, so that he could have a matching pair again. Sure, it would hurt like hell, but some things are worth the pain... But for insurance purposes he had to make it look like a legitimate accident, and thus far the opportunity had not yet presented itself.

_Perhaps this time,_ he thought cheerfully; then he shook his head. _No. A promise is a promise. Not this time._"How are the Council meetings going?" he asked Obi-Wan, curious.

"Fairly boring," Obi-Wan replied good-naturedly. "Although there is one matter that might be of interest to you... I have been discussing with myself the possibility of enstating another rank of Jedi, in addition to Knight and Master. I don't have an official title for it as of yet, but it is basically an associate position, for those serving the Order on a part-time basis. Jedi Assistant doesn't quite have the right ring to it; I shall think of something better in time. But in any case, the position is yours if you are interested," he offered.

Anakin grinned, delighted. "I accept," he nodded formally.

"Not so fast," Obi-Wan admonished him, trying to appear stern. "On your knees."

Laughing, Anakin knelt before him, bowing his head.

"Do you, Anakin Skywalker, swear to defend the Republic, and to uphold peace and democracy in the Galaxy... When it's convenient for you, and if you're not too terribly busy with other things?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I do," he said, grinning with amusement.

"Do you renounce the Dark side of the Force, along with feelings of anger, hatred, fear, pride, ambition, and selfish desires? Sorry, there's no leniency on this one," Obi-Wan apologized gently.

Anakin nodded humbly. "I do."

"Do you give up all property and personal attachments - at least part of the time - and devote your life in service to the Order... Again, at your convenience, and if it fits into your schedule?"

"I do," he agreed, his blue eyes sparkling happily.

"Rise, Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Assistant," Obi-Wan said dramatically. "Oh dear, I really must think of a better name," he apologized. "And as I mentioned before, I am still considering the possibility of allowing Knights and Masters to marry; it is not a decision I will make lightly, but it's possible that one day you may yet become a Master," he added quietly.

Anakin grinned good-naturedly. "A wise man once told me that titles don't matter so much," he reminded Obi-Wan shyly, following him to the ship. "Jedi Assistant is fine." He had been called many things in his lifetime: slave, padawan, Jedi Knight, Sith Lord, The Chosen One, The Fallen, husband, father, friend; but in the end he knew who he really was. Padme had taught him that.

_I'm a person, and my name is Anakin._

**The End **


End file.
